The ARK Angels of DX and the Valley of Slaughter
by kaykyaka
Summary: Children come back from the dead to kill children in a place known as the Valley of Slaughter. The ARK Angels of DX try to stop them but Carla B. Cool is expecting them and she’s not alone. Story complete!
1. Twilight

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Valley of Slaughter

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon, Team 3D, Velvet Sky, Christian, Bobby Lashley and Mr. Kennedy.

Summary: Children come back from the dead to kill children in a place known as the Valley of Slaughter. The ARK Angels of DX try to stop them but Carla B. Cool is expecting them and she's not alone.

Chapter One – Twilight

"_Therefore behold, the days are coming," says the LORD, "when it will no more be called Tophet, or the Valley of the Son of Hinnom, but the Valley of Slaughter; for they will bury in Tophet until there is no room." (Jeremiah 7:32)_

John Cena's House, Tampa, FL at 12pm:

The Champ headed down towards the front door of his brand new, paid-in-full mansion in Tampa, FL and opened the door to find a familiar face looking back at him.

"John Morrison, what are you doing here?" Cena asked the former IC Champ.

Morrison removed his shades and gave Cena a big smile and before Cena could hesitate he found himself in a big hug courtesy of Melina's husband.

"Its been awhile," John said slapping Cena on the shoulder affectionately. "How's things down South?"

"Pretty sweet, in fact I'm on my way to a meeting with VKM right now, so I might have to reschedule this unannounced visit," Cena said.

"That's alright John he's not here to see you anyway," Maria said from the top of the stairs with baby Marion in her arms.

Morrison waved at Maria who gave him a half-smile, the other half of her face was scowling at Cena who was used to that now.

"I'll see you later Johnny!" Cena said, "Maria I'll call you from the IMPACT! Zone and let you know if I'll be home later or not,"

"Whatever," Maria said indifferently and as the door closed she sighed heavily as Marion clung to her long, auburn hair lovingly.

"I can see things haven't changed, I can't believe I'm expecting you to make me feel better," John said.

"I'm still a Believer Johnny, don't let this face fool you, God would never have brought you to Melina if Randy Orton was going to end your marriage," Maria said.

"Then why, why do I have to stand by and watch while God allows my wife to have an affair with one of His servants?" Johnny said.

"Melina's a good person and she'd never hurt you on purpose," Maria said.

"So who is responsible for this Maria? I thought after everything we've been through I'd never have to worry about Melina secretly being in love with Randy Orton ever again, especially after Romeo was born," Johnny said sitting on the bottom of the steps and Maria came down and sat next to him.

"What did Trish say when she found out about this affair Randy and Melina are gonna have?" Maria asked Johnny.

"She didn't say anything, she's not talking about it," Johnny said and he raked his hands through his hair in frustration and Maria but a comforting arm around him.

"Do you think she'll be able to stay married to Randy once the affair happens?" Maria asked Johnny.

"I don't know, I don't know if my marriage will survive this let alone how Truth is gonna handle it," Johnny said, "All I know is that I don't want to have to deal with this right now,"

Maria nodded and she thought over everything she'd been through with John Cena and Mickie James, the latter of which was finally out of the picture but there was still a lot of work to do to mend her and John's broken relationship. "Yeah, you'd think life with God would be better but actually it's a lot worse," she said, "Melina and I travelled the country, flew to Fiji and I watched that woman of God heal hundreds of people. She changed my life and travelling with her brought me a lot closer to God. And to think that same woman is going to commit adultery with her best friend's husband is just unbelievable,"

"And yet, it is so," Johnny said.

"Yeah, it is so," Maria said sadly.

"I need a drink," Johnny said, "Does John have any beer in this house?"

"No way, just protein shakes," Maria replied.

"Then I think we need to go on a beer run," Johnny said, "I don't think I'm gonna make it through the day sober,"

"Yeah me neither, let's go we can take the corvette," Maria said and the two broken-hearted beauties headed for the garage to drown their sorrows in the devil's mouthwash and forget that there was ever such thing as true love.

"Why don't we make a day of it, let's go on a road trip across the Midwest," Johnny suggested.

"You mean to Missouri?" Maria asked and Johnny turned up his nose at travelling to the place of Randy Orton's home town.

"I was thinking more Ohio," Johnny said.

"Sounds good to me, the country air might clear our heads," Maria said.

"With the amount of drinking we'll be doing I don't know if clear-thinking is realistic," Johnny said and Maria laughed while Marion looked over his shoulder at the man with the sunglasses who his mother seems to like more than his father who never wore sunglasses, ever.

Vince McMahon's Office, TNA HQ, Orlando, FL at 1pm:

Jeff Hardy went down to see Vince McMahon at the TNA owner's request; it had something to do with Ashley, the very woman who Jeff had been trying to talk out of aborting his first child so Jeff didn't hesitate to fly down South to see his former boss. On the way to the IMPACT! Zone Jeff bumped into Team 3D members Brother Ray and Brother Devon but he didn't stop to say hi, instead he flew right past them into Vince McMahon's office.

"Whoa that was Jeff Hardy," Devon said.

"Yeah and he was in a hurry," Brother Ray added wondering what Jeff Hardy could be in such a hurry to talk to their new old boss about.

Vince McMahon smiled when he saw Jeff but the Charismatic Enigma was in no mood to be polite, he wanted to know where Ashley was and he wanted to know now. So when Vince McMahon embraced him and rocked him back and forth lovingly, Jeff was beside himself.

"Get off me Mr. McMahon!" Jeff said furiously but he couldn't get out of the mogul's vice-like grip. There was only one way out, Jeff evaporated into thin air leaving Mr. McMahon confused.

"Jeff where'd you go?" Mr. McMahon said looking around his office for the WWE Number One Contender.

"I'm right here Vince," said Jeff who was not visible to the naked eye but he was in VKM's office, "I didn't come here to shoot the breeze I came here for my Ex girlfriend, you said you knew where she was now do you know or not?"

"Yeah I know, come on back will you I can't talk to you while you're invisible," Mr. McMahon said looking under his desk for Jeff.

"You promise you won't hug me?" Jeff Hardy said.

"Okay I promise I won't hug you," Vince McMahon said.

"Alright," Jeff said and he re-appeared in Vince McMahon's chair.

"Oh there you are, how did you disappear into thin air like that?" Vince asked his former employee.

"I'm Aqua Libre, I can transmorph into water and air not to mention fly past a Boeing 777 airplane," Jeff replied.

"Of course that's your Gift from God, well Aqua Libre – GET OUT OF MY CHAIR!!!" Vince McMahon yelled and Jeff shot up to his feet and swiftly exited the chair.

"Sorry Sir," Jeff Hardy said, "Now can we please get to where my Ex girlfriend is?"

"Sure thing – son-in-law," Vince said beaming from ear-to-ear and Jeff laughed to himself at the goofy look on Vince's face, "You didn't think Stephanie wasn't gonna tell me did you? I know you two are getting married!"

"I knew she'd tell you I was just hoping she'd hold off on telling you until I sorted this thing out with Ashley," Jeff said, "But while we're on the subject I love your daughter very much and I can't wait til she's my wife,"

"And I can't wait until you're a McMahon! Jeff you're the answer to my prayers, you are the remedy to years of Jericho and Hunter hell," Vince said.

"I'm sorry Sir but could we please focus on the issue at hand? My Ex-girlfriend wants to have an abortion and I have to talk her out of it, now can you please tell me where Ashley is?" Jeff pleaded.

"Jeff, its me, your father in law. What makes you think I haven't solved your problem for you?" Vince said warmly and Jeff's eyes brightened.

"You talked to Ashley?" he asked surprised.

"Massaro expressed interest in joining the TNA Knockout division which has been a little light on eye candy since The Beautiful People and Mickie James left for DX Inc. I told her to come by my office at 1:30 and we'd discuss it, once she shows up we'll sort this whole abortion nonsense out okay?" Vince said.

Jeff sighed with relief, his future father-in-law was a genius, "Thank you Mr. McMahon," Jeff said and he reached out his hand to shake Vince's hand in appreciation.

"I'm sorry Jeff but a handshake just isn't going to do it for me," Vince said and he gave Jeff another warm smile.

"Okay let's hug it out – dad," Jeff said and Vince grabbed Jeff into another bear-like hug and the Charismatic Enigma got a glimpse of life on the other side of the fence, a fence that would soon be bright, rainbow colored and extremely different from anything Stephanie McMahon had ever known and her father couldn't be more happier.

Ten minutes later, the hug was still going on only to be broken up by a knock at the door.

"Come back later I'm hugging my new son-in-law," Vince replied.

"Well its 1:30 Mr. McMahon and you told me to be on time!" Ashley complained and Jeff tore away from Vince and pulled the office door open to come face-to-face with his angry Ex and boy did she look different.

"Ashley?" he said bemused, her hair was black and her face was painted white and pink.

"Urgh, what are you doing here?!" Ashley said angrily, it was definitely her, she was the only woman Jeff knew who talked to him like that.

"We have to talk," Jeff said pulling Ashley into the room and closing the door behind her.

"I'm not here to talk to you Jeff, Mr. McMahon wants to hire me as a Knockout, you're messing up my new gig now get out of here!" Ashley said.

"Ms. Massaro there's a couple of conditions to you working here at TNA, the first of which is you talk to my new son-in-law with much more respect than that. The second is that you don't abort your child," Mr. McMahon said and Ashley curled her lip cruelly at Jeff and folded her arms stubbornly across her chest.

"Well then we got a problem Mr. McMahon because I am not keeping this child," Ashley said and Jeff's heart sank.

Team 3D listened in from the outside and gasped at what they had heard.

"Jeff and Steph are getting married?" Brother Ray said in shock.

"Ashley wants to abort Jeff's baby?" Devon said in disbelief.

"How is Mr. McMahon gonna deal with this?" Ray wondered.

"The only way he knows how and that's to throw money at Ashley to persuade her to keep the baby," Devon replied.

"But won't that mean that we get a pay cut?" Ray said, "We gotta make sure Jeff doesn't go back to the WWE, fans will flock to the IMPACT! Zone if they know Jeff Hardy's on the roster,"

"Good thinking," Devon said, "You think Raven will be happy about that?"

"Oh I think he'll be ecstatic," Brother Ray said, "Let's go tell him the good news,"

Team 3D went to find Raven and tell him that his old rival might be coming back to The Flock while Jeff Hardy tried to protect his own little flock with help from The McMahon family.


	2. Losing Her Cool

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Valley of Slaughter

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon, Team 3D, Velvet Sky, Christian, Bobby Lashley and Mr. Kennedy.

Summary: Children come back from the dead to kill children in a place known as the Valley of Slaughter in Mansfield, Ohio. The ARK Angels of DX and Jeff Hardy try to stop Ashley, Maria and John Morrison from going there but the demonic Carla B. Cool is expecting them and she's not alone.

Chapter Two – Carla's Losing Her Cool

Mansfield, Ohio, 3pm:

Carla B. Cool peered out from the valley over at the troubled two people that had driven up and parked a few feet away from her. It wasn't as much Maria Kanellis and John Morrison that had caught the eye of LC's twisted little sister, it was the baby they had brought with them. Unfortunately for her the ARK Angels were aware of what she was thinking too and just before trouble began to brew in the valley a massive ice storm developed over Mansfield, Ohio courtesy of Hurricane Aurora.

"What's going on?" Maria cried as her and Johnny were swept up in a whirlwind along with Marion and the corvette and they were all driven back to Florida.

They landed safely in Orlando just outside Universal Studios were the ARK Angels were waiting for them.

"I guess you guys had something to do with this," Johnny said to the ARK Angels who nodded: Cameron, LC and Cheyenne had very concerned looks on their faces and Aurora looked more frosty than she had in a long time.

"You better get inside and wait for The Chump to give you a ride home," LC said angrily.

"You mean The Champ, John Cena?" John Morrison said.

"No I mean The Chump, John Cena," LC said.

"Baby doll please focus on what's more important," Cameron said to his fiancée.

"What does my baby's daddy have to do with you LC?" Maria asked Hunter's little warrior princess.

"That question is really one you should be asking yourself," Cameron said to Maria.

"What's that supposed to mean lil man?" Maria asked Shawn's baby boy.

"It means if being with Cena is going to turn you into an alcoholic maybe you shouldn't be raising a child with him – especially this child," Cameron said and Cheyenne reached for Marion who was crying in Maria's arms.

"Is there something about Marion that I don't know?" Maria asked the Amazing One.

"Can I please hold him?" Cheyenne asked Maria, she was so adorable Maria couldn't say no.

"Sure you can sweetie, just be careful he's still a baby," Maria said gently handing her son to the Girl with Phenomenal Strength.

"You should take your own advice mommy drunkest," LC said.

"LC that's enough!" Cameron said firmly.

"Okay I'll button up," LC replied buttoning her lips together.

"Will you guys just tell us why you blew us all the way here?" John Morrison asked.

"We'll explain everything when Aunt Steph and Uncle Jeff have had their meeting with Grandpa Vince," Cameron said cryptically and Johnny sensed that something was wrong.

"Is there something going on that we should know about?" Maria asked Cameron.

"Yeah there is so sober up cause there's a lot we've got to explain to you before you go home," Cameron said and Maria frowned at LC who still looked mad.

"Whatever it is it seems to have gotten your future wife upset," she said.

"Well you would be upset if your sister was killing children!" LC blurted out furiously, shocked at her own emotions she broke into tears and ran inside Universal Studios to the IMPACT! Zone and the ARK Angels ran inside right behind her.

John Morrison and Maria exchanged confused glances, "Did LC just say her sister is killing children or am I just drunk?" John Morrison said.

"We better go after them and get to the bottom of this," Maria said and they headed towards the IMPACT! Zone behind the ARK Angels, Maria suddenly realized that they had taken Marion with them and for some reason not having her son in her arms didn't really bother her that much.

Vince McMahon's Office:

Jeff Hardy and Ashley Massaro were still arguing over the future of Ashley's unborn child with half the TNA roster listening outside the door at the heated exchanges between the former couple. Christian, Kennedy and Lashley were surprised to see Cameron standing behind them, the Amazing one cleared his throat and made the three wrestlers jump when he did so.

"Guys you shouldn't be eavesdropping," Cameron said to them.

"We weren't eavesdropping, we were exercising our ear muscles by pressing them against the door," Mr. Kennedy replied and Cheyenne shook her head.

"That's right and did you know that the ear is the most under-exercised muscle in the human body?" Bobby Lashley added.

"You shouldn't lie to a man of God," she said.

"Can you blame us, Jeff Hardy is already the talk of the TNA locker room. He's getting married to Stephanie McMahon and he wants to have Ashley Massaro's baby!" Lashley said in shock.

"The dude hasn't worked here since '03 and already he's making waves, this is great!" Christian said.

"Who woulda know Jeff Hardy was such a playa!" Mr. Kennedy said.

"What part of this is great Jason, Ken and Bobby?" Cameron said displeased.

"All of it!" Mr. Kennedy said and he saw Maria heading his way and his heart melted, "Okay, this is officially the greatest day in my whole life,"

LC looked back at Maria and rolled her eyes, "Okay I've heard enough, Cheyenne get these guys outta here," LC said to her angelic amiga and GPS turned to Maria and smiled.

"You can have your baby back if I can have your bra," she said and Maria.

"Okay!" Maria replied and she removed her bra underneath her t shirt and handed it to Cheyenne who then handed her Marion, "Ken are you okay?"

"I think I just got my first taste of Heaven," Mr. Kennedy said gawking at the now braless beauty, not noticing that Cheyenne was hog-tying him to Christian and Lashley with Maria's red bra.

"Well here's another taste," LC quipped as Cheyenne tossed the men out of the IMPACT! Zone in a mighty whip right through the doors and out the building.

"Good job Chey, hey where are you going?" LC asked Cheyenne who ran after the three men she had just kicked out of the building.

"To get Aunt Maria's bra back!" Cheyenne called and Maria smiled.

"What a good girl," she said as Ashley burst through the door of Vince McMahon's office looking extremely unfriendly.

"What the Hell are you three doing here?" she asked Cameron, LC and Aurora, the latter of whom was extremely unhappy to see her.

"You're not gonna abort Uncle Jeff's baby Massaro," LC warned the dark-eyed Diva.

"Well that's not your decision to make now is it?" Ashley said peering down at LC.

"Oh but it is now that your baby is part of our family," came the sweet and confident voice of Cameron.

"Well if it isn't the little know-it-all Cameron Michaels, if I were you I'd keep my little know-it-all mouth shut!" Ashley snapped and Aurora threw her sterling silver rattle at the ex Diva. "Ow!"

"And if I were you I'd get out of here right now," Cameron said and suddenly Ashley couldn't move, her feet were frozen to the floor.

"Aurora let her go!" Jeff Hardy said coming out of Vince McMahon office with VKM but Aurora was very upset with Ashley.

"Aurora you heard the Skittle haired freak, let her go!" LC said and Aurora relented and Ashley's legs unfroze from the ground and she looked back at Jeff in a rage.

"You want me to bring a baby into this? Stephanie's daughter is a psycho just like her mother and the sooner I have this abortion the better!" Ashley snapped.

"You're not going to have an abortion Ashley!" Jeff Hardy said firmly, "And if you got something to say to my future wife I suggest you say it her face,"

Ashley turned around and saw Stephanie McMahon, Hunter, Shawn, Amy and Melina heading towards Vince McMahon's office. As Stephanie came closer Ashley prepared to runaway from Steph and her Anointed re-enforcements, only something about Stephanie's appearance caught her eye and it almost made her hurl.

"You copied my hairstyle?!" Ashley said furiously and Stephanie smiled flicking her blond and pink locks over her shoulder.

"It was Jeff's idea, he said the look suited me better. I can see you're going for the deranged Goth look, who did your make-up, Tim Burton?" Stephanie said and Jeff laughed much to Aurora and Steph's delight, "You like that one baby?"

"There's not much I don't like about you," Jeff replied and he reached out to hug his future wife but Ashley went to hit her and ended up hitting Jeff instead and Aurora didn't like that one bit.

"AARGHHH!" Ashley cried as her skull froze, Aurora was giving her Extreme Brain Freeze and it hurt like Hell.

"Aurora stop!" LC said but for the first time Aurora didn't listen to her Keeper and Ashley fell to her knees in pain.

"Quick Jeff give her a Skittle!" Stephanie said and Jeff whipped out a packet of his favorite candy and popped a red one into Aurora's mouth and the ARK Angel's frosty wrath quickly subsided and Ashley got to her feet and looked back at the family looking back at her with contempt.

"Things are going to get a lot worse if you try to abort that baby and you can believe that because God told me so," Cameron said.

"I would rather die than bring that man's baby into this world!" Ashley cried before running away from the ARK Angels, specifically Hurricane Aurora.

"Man that was intense," Stephanie said.

"That's nothing compared to what's coming," Cameron said.

"I'm so sorry Jeff," Mr. McMahon said.

"Don't be sorry Sir, at least you got Ashley to sign with TNA so you can keep an eye on her until we sort this whole thing out, right guys?" Jeff Hardy said to the ARK Angels.

"Right!" the ARK Angels said together and Shawn jumped as Cheyenne jumped onto his back holding a scarlet red bra.

"Hey Chey!" Shawn said from the ground and Hunter took the bra from her.

"What is your little girl doing with this Shawn?" Hunter asked HBK who looked at the bra bemused.

"I'm giving it back to Aunt Maria, she let me borrow it," Cheyenne said.

"That's it we're outta here, I knew TNA would be a bad influence on you baby girl; you're here for ten minutes and already you're wearing lingerie!" Shawn said and Amy laughed.

"Can we go somewhere less offensive to my husband guys?" she said to the ARK Angels.

"We can go back to my house," Vince McMahon said.

"She said somewhere less offensive, we might as-well go to the London Dungeon," Hunter said.

"If you can keep your feelings about me and Stephanie getting married to yourself long enough than we shouldn't have a problem," Jeff Hardy said to Hunter and Hunter grimaced at the Rainbow Haired Warrior.

"I don't have anything to say to you Jeff," Hunter said darkly and Shawn and Amy exchanged uncomfortable glances with Stephanie and Vince. "Oh but giving my daughter artificially colored candy is a sign of things to come, you might wanna get her fitted for dentures now,"

LC suddenly unzipped her backpack and pulled out her Ax of Judgment causing everyone to gasp in fright, "We are not going to stand here and listen to you bitch and moan about my baby sister's teeth when my other sister is in serious trouble! If you say one more word Daddy, I will execute you right here and right now!"

Cameron took the Ax of Judgment from LC, he was the only one who could and Hunter breathed a sigh of relief.

"We're gonna find Carla LC, I promise," Cameron said and LC began to cry heavily over Cameron's shoulder.

"I'll call Charlotte and Dan and tell them we're on our way," Stephanie said.

"I thought we were going over to my house?" Vince McMahon said.

"After that, are you insane? We're going to Manhattan where this whole mess began," Stephanie said.

"What mess, what the Hell is going on?" Maria said but no-one answered her, "I'm not going all the way to New York City unless somebody tells me what's going on around here,"

"You don't have a choice Aunt Maria, you're coming with us," Cheyenne said and she pulled the young mother towards the exit with Phenomenal Strength while Team 3D, Raven, Dr. Stevie and Daphne looked on with great curiosity.

"There's something going on in New York City, you better follow them and find out what's going on, we'll stay here and keep an eye on Ashley," Raven said.

"Keep her close, she's the key to getting Jeff Hardy signed with TNA," Brother Ray said.

"Oh we'll keep her close, we'll keep her real close," Daphne said with a really creepy smile and Team 3D followed the ARK Angels of DX and Christian, Lashley and Kennedy saw them leave from a tree outside Universal Studios.

"Where are the tubby twosome going?" Lashley asked.

"I don't know but I don't want to go anywhere near the Girl with Phenomenal Strength I tell you that!" Mr. Kennedy said.

"What about getting closer to Maria while John Cena stays here in Orlando?" Christian suggested.

"New York City here we come!" Mr. Kennedy said leaping from the tree and over to Christian's car while Raven introduced Ashley to his new flock and told her there might be a spot for her in TNA under his big black wing.


	3. Girl Hunt

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Valley of Slaughter

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon, Team 3D, Velvet Sky, Christian, Bobby Lashley and Mr. Kennedy.

Summary: Children come back from the dead to kill children in a place known as the Valley of Slaughter in Mansfield, Ohio. The ARK Angels of DX and Jeff Hardy try to stop Ashley, Maria and John Morrison from going there but the demonic Carla B. Cool is expecting them and she's not alone.

Chapter Three – Girl Hunt

The McCools' apartment, Manhattan, New York City, NY at 8pm:

DX, the ARK Angels, Amy and Steph welcomed a traumatized Charlotte and Dan McCool into their arms while the other wrestlers went into the apartment as the close friends talked about what had happened to Carla B. Cool over the last few weeks.

Everyone sat in the McCools living room which was a total mess, Maria and Morrison still weren't sure what this all had to do with them but Cheyenne had her eyes fixed on them and they knew there was no way they could escape with her guarding the door.

"Something happened when we went to visit Carla at the hospital," Charlotte started shakily, "The staff were so afraid they barely spoke to us, it was like we were the ones who were responsible for what Carla had done,"

"What did she do?" Maria asked Charlotte and Dan rubbed his wife's hand supportively even though he clearly was in need of a little support himself.

"What hasn't she done," Charlotte replied, "She somehow got out of her room at the psychiatric hospital and the members of staff that actually spoke to us said she didn't look normal, they said she looked and sounded like a monster,"

Amy sighed and Melina raked her hands through her hair in frustration, "We need to get you-know-who in this room," she said to her sister in Christ.

"Did they say she had a third eye?" Melina asked The McCools and they nodded.

"Which means Chris Jericho is responsible for this, that demonic sonofabitch is hassling my daughter from beyond the grave!" Charlotte said tearfully.

"I don't believe this - is Hell not hot enough for Jericho?" Hunter said furious that Jericho's name was even being mentioned months after his violent death.

"And the one person who could have warned us about all this isn't here," John Morrison said and Melina got hot.

"You're not blaming me for that are you, because you know I don't want to sleep with Randy, this is all part of some test," Melina said.

"Um could we please focus on my sister?" LC said gritting her teeth at The Hennigans.

"Oh please this is nothing more that your secrets coming to life Melina and Trish knew it and like me, she doesn't want to have anything to do with you anymore because you're everything she hates Melina," Morrison said to his wife.

"And what's that Johnny?" Melina said.

"You're a LIAR! A dirty, rotten LIAR! Our marriage vows don't mean anything to you!" Morrison said angrily and Melina covered her mouth in shock.

"Okay Morrison let's go take a walk," Shawn Michaels said and together Shawn and Hunter hustled John Morrison out of the McCools living room as he continued to shout nasty accusations at his wife.

Amy tried to comfort Melina by cracking a joke, "If Trish were here we would have been prepared for that,"

Melina frowned at Amy, the joke had fallen flat and Amy apologized, "Sorry, DX are so much better at jokes than I am,"

"Okay he's gone, keep talking Char, don't let these jerks distract you," LC said referring to Melina and Morrison.

"Johnny's got a point though Lisa, things would be easier if The Truth: Trish Stratus were here but she's not and that a shame because someone has to tell us what's going on with our daughter," Charlotte said.

"The only thing Uncle Johnny's got is a big mouth, we're here and we're all the help you need," LC said to her foster sister re-assuringly and Charlotte smiled.

"Thank you ARK Angel," she said and kissed LC on the head.

"So where did she go when she broke out of the psychiatric hospital?" Jeff Hardy asked.

"She came back to school," Charlotte replied and suddenly all the color drained from her face and Jeff and Steph exchanged glances with Vince McMahon in concern.

"And that's when the horror really began," Dan continued and he showed everyone the New York Daily newspaper on the coffee table. They all peered down at the cover and read the headline.

"Manhattan Murder Mystery: young girl suspected of killing her classmates," Stephanie McMahon read, "The Manhattan Elementary student is known as Carla McCool and has a history of violence. She was nearly killed in her country of birth Canada by her first foster family and it seems that her new foster family are the latest to be taken in by this evil child who is obviously the spawn of Satan,"

"Jericho must be loving this," Amy said furiously as DX came back into the living room, "Look at this guys, looks like Jericho's not done with ruining Carla's life,"

"Are you telling me that your little girl killed her fellow classmates?!" Maria said hysterically.

"They won't be dead for long Maria, as you know Miracles are my specialty," Melina assured her close friend, "I'll be visiting the coroners office tomorrow morning, after I get through with death those headlines will be a lot better,"

"Tomorrow's headline will be "WWE Diva brings children back from the dead," Amy said hugging Melina excitedly and Maria breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's wonderful but what does this have to do with me and Johnny?" Maria asked The McCools.

"Carla wasn't alone in that classroom when she killed all those children," Dan explained and everyone listened closely and sat down around The McCools.

"Carla's teacher said there were a horde of children with her when she came to school that day, from her description we knew they were from Hell, she said they were decaying and some were as young as 3 years-old. She said they were little zombies and that they sucked the life out of the children in her class,"

"Oh my God," Maria said horrified.

"After the massacre, Carla and this horde of children left and we haven't seen our baby girl since," Charlotte said.

"Where did they go?" Jeff Hardy asked.

"To Mansfield, Ohio," Cameron replied and Maria gasped.

"That's where me and Johnny were today!" she said, "We took Marion too,"

"We know and that's why we had Aurora sweep you up and bring you to Orlando, we wanted to get Marion away from that place," LC said.

"Why would Carla and the horde of children go to Mansfield, Ohio?" Stephanie asked, "Or dare I even ask?"

"Because that's where this whole thing started. You see there's an abortion clinic in Mansfield and not far from it is a valley where the spirits of aborted children took up residence," Cameron explained, "It didn't take long for Jericho to find it and tell Carla to go there where she now leads an army whose sole purpose is to kill as many innocent children as possible,"

Maria ran to the kitchen sink and threw up, understandably she was very upset by this news as was everyone in The McCools living room.

"So Jericho is using Carla to go on some random child-killing spree?" Vince McMahon said in disgust, he felt like he might throw up himself, especially with the possibility of more grandchildren on the way.

"Jericho wanted to get our attention," Cameron said pointing to himself and the other ARK Angels, "This is about us and the next generation of cherubs, namely Romeo, Marion and Beth,"

"Whose Beth?" Stephanie asked.

"That's the name of you and Uncle Jeff's first child," Cameron replied.

Stephanie got teary eyed at the thought, having Jeff's baby was the farthest thing from her mind right now with everything that was going on with Carla and Ashley.

"Are Ashley and Carla both being controlled by Jericho?" Stephanie asked Cameron and the Amazing one really didn't want to answer; Steph had been through enough where Jericho was concerned.

Jeff pulled Steph towards him, "It doesn't matter whose behind this, all that matters is that you're engaged to a man who is equipped to handle this,"

"And how are you going to do that Jeff, fly to Mansfield, Ohio and bribe those zombie kids with Skittles?" Hunter said sarcastically.

"Hunter don't start, do you really think this is the time for childish bickering?" Stephanie said angrily, "For crying out loud Carla is still being harassed by my dead husband because of you,"

"What?!" Hunter shouted in shock, "Are you saying this is all my fault!"

"Yes I am, if you hadn't killed Jericho than he wouldn't be making Carla kill all these children!" Stephanie retaliated.

"He kidnapped LC and tried to kill Cameron, I was not gonna let that happen! Jericho would have done this anyway, he was half crazy when you married him, if this is anyone's fault its yours for bringing that man into the children's lives!" Hunter yelled back.

"Oh that's it blame me, you always blame me for everything nothing is ever your fault is it Hunter?" Stephanie yelled angrily and suddenly the volume went way up, a little too much for LC's liking.

"SHUT UP!!!" LC roared and Stephanie and Hunter looked down at the warrior princess who was absolutely livid, "Now let's go find my sister or I will kill you both and Melina the Miraculous won't bring you back from the dead!"

Stephanie and Hunter fell silent, "So should we all go to Mansfield, Ohio together?" Charlotte asked getting up and LC squeezed her foster sister's hand lovingly.

"No, there's really no point in you guys going," Amy said, "This is a battle only the ARK Angels can fight and without Trish, there's little Melina and me can do in Mansfield,"

"We have a plan that's gonna need all of you," Cameron said.

"Is it going to stop anymore children from being killed?" Charlotte asked.

"The sooner we get to work and stop talking the better are our chances of saving Carla too," Cameron replied and the Amazing one laid out his three stage plan to stop Carla and her horde of undead children from mobilizing the next stage of their attack while Marion looked up at his mother wondering what were those streams of water rolling down her cheeks and wetting his skin as she pressed him to herself never wanting to let him go after what had just been shared in the McCools' living room.


	4. Angels May Care

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Valley of Slaughter

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon, Team 3D, Velvet Sky, Christian, Bobby Lashley and Mr. Kennedy.

Summary: Children come back from the dead to kill children in a place known as the Valley of Slaughter in Mansfield, Ohio. The ARK Angels of DX and Jeff Hardy try to stop Ashley, Maria and John Morrison from going there but the demonic Carla B. Cool is expecting them and she's not alone.

Chapter Four – Angels May Care

The next day in New York City Bobby Lashley, Christian and Mr. Kennedy walked onto a Manhattan sidewalk with Victoria and Samoa Joe. Team 3D had checked out already and the TNA wrestlers were after them knowing that they were up to something.

"I hope we find Brother Ray and Devon before we have to go back to Orlando for the IMPACT tapings, I could think of other things I would rather do in New York City that go after those two fatsos," Samoa Joe said eating a slice of pizza at 10am.

Victoria exchanged glances with Kennedy, Christian and Lashley, "Um Joe, you're not exactly a size 2 yourself," Mr. Kennedy said and Joe gave him a dark glare.

"Vicky, tell him how many men I've made submit in this town," Joe said to his wife.

"Actually I think he needs a reminder," Victoria said and Joe nodded.

"Right after I finish this slice," he replied and Mr. Kennedy rolled his eyes.

"That could be awhile I'm sure we'd have caught up with Team 3D by then," he said and Bobby and Christian laughed looking up at all the skyscrapers in midtown.

"Man I love New York City," he said then something bright and colorful caught his eye from way up high, "If I didn't know better I'd say that was Jeff Hardy flying high in the sky,"

"Where?" Bobby Lashley asked looking up along with everyone else and as the wrestlers stopped in the middle of the street, Team 3D stopped pretending not to see them following them and looked up too.

"Is that Jeff Hardy up there?" Brother Ray asked.

"Oh great, we came all this way and he's flying outta here!" Devon complained.

"Man if only there was a way we could stop him before he goes back to see Ashley, Raven isn't gonna want him back in Orlando so soon," Brother Ray said. "If only we could get him out of the sky,"

"You mean like shoot him down?" Devon asked.

"No but I like the way your thinking, let's call a terrorist threat and get the FBI to shoot him down," Ray said.

"YEAH!" Devon said pumped up, "Why are we doing this again?"

"To get Jeff Hardy to sign with TNA," Ray replied.

"But then won't getting him shot down be a bad thing?" Devon said.

"You're right I like the way you think," Ray said when they were suddenly approached by Mr. McMahon who wacked them both over the head with the Daily News.

"What are you two ECW rejects doing here?" he asked wondering what Team 3D were doing in New York City.

"This is like a second home to us Mr. McMahon, Devon and I had some of our best ECW shows right here in NYC, I guess we just felt like we had to take a trip down memory lane," Brother Ray said.

"You guys have got to stop living in the past and concentrate on beating Beer Money for the Tag Team Championships," Mr. McMahon said, "I want you back in Orlando pronto,"

"Sure thing boss, do you think Beer Money is really where the money's at right now though, what about taking the fans on a trip down memory lane?" Brother Ray suggested.

"What do you mean?" Mr. McMahon asked.

"I mean how about getting Jeff Hardy to sign with us, you know since he's dating Ashley Massaro our new Knockout," Brother Ray suggested.

"How did you know about that?" Mr. McMahon asked angrily, "I haven't announced Ashley as being part of the TNA roster yet,"

Team 3D realized they made a boo-boo, "Uh we better get to JFK if we're gonna make that trip to Orlando!" Devon said and he grabbed Brother Ray and the two men jumped in a cab and the TNA co-owner walked away shaking his head wondering who blabbed about Ashley.

His attention was reverted back to more important things when he opened up the newspaper and saw a follow up on the Manhattan Murder Mystery story. Carla and her horde of child killers were on the move, reports of children suddenly dying in their sleep through the Northeastern region were increasing by the hour and parents described gruesome looking children being present at the time of their children's deaths.

"Melina is gonna be busy today," Mr. McMahon said and he did a U turn back to the hospital where the media were covering a more Miraculous story of children being raised from the dead.

New York City Hospital, Lower Manhattan, NYC:

The New York Daily News were about to have a new story on their front page as the media buzzed around the Manhattan hospital taking pictures of the slain children of Manhattan Elementary who had come back to life courtesy of a WWE Diva and Ambassador of Mexico, Melina Perez Hennigan. Reports of the miracle flooded throughout the world and Melina's name became the most searched online and reports of other miracles performed by the Miraculous one circulated and suddenly every news and media outlet in the world wanted to talk to the young mother and angelic being. As parents cried over her with tears of joy, most of them giving their lives to Christ as she prayed for their children, Melina couldn't help but think about her own child and husband, the latter of which was still mad at her, even as all this was going on. The only thing Johnny could think of was her pending affair with The King's Oracle, Randy Orton. As DX spoke to the press singing Melina's praises as a wrestler and ambassador of Christ, Johnny waited outside with Romeo and did a little father-son bonding. As he spent time with the one member of his family he wasn't mad at he saw the familiar faces of Christian, Kennedy, Lashley, Samoa Joe and Victoria from down the street.

"Hey guys," he said waving to them, "What are you doing here?"

"Well we were following Team 3D but they hopped in a cab about half an hour ago and rolled on outta here," Christian said.

"We think they're up to something," Samoa Joe said waving at little Romeo and the little Hennigan waved back.

"Like what?" Johnny asked.

"We don't know but we think it has something to do with Ashley Massaro," Victoria said.

"What's going on why are you outside this hospital?" Mr. Kennedy asked.

"I don't suppose you guys heard about the massacre that went on at Manhattan Elementary yesterday," Johnny asked and the TNA wrestlers gasped.

"Are you visiting the children here?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah along with every media outlet in the country, Melina brought the children back to life with her Miraculous healing power," Johnny said and the TNA wrestlers rejoiced jumping up and down ecstatically.

"Oh praise God, you must be the proudest husband in the world, well next to me," Joe said kissing Victoria and his new wife blushed.

"You'd think so wouldn't you but I'm not and if you knew my wife for the backstabbing whore she is you wouldn't be either," Johnny said and he walked away from the stunned faces looking at him in utter shock.

"Did he just call Melina a ho?" Lashley asked.

"He sure did, what the Hell happened when I left the WWE?" Victoria asked.

"Why don't we go find out?" Mr. Kennedy asked and the wrestlers headed into the hospital to get an update on the Hennigans from the people that knew them best.

JFK airport:

Team 3D were about to take off on their flight to Orlando when it was suddenly announced that their flight would not be taking off due to some unusual activity in the sky.

"Unusual activity?" Team 3D said to each other and they looked out of the side window of the plane and saw the sky had turned bright pink, then purple, then green, then blue. Peering closer into the sky Team 3D saw the unmistakable form of Jeff Hardy hovering in the air.

Brother Ray turned to the air stewardess and asked if they could be let off the plane.

"Please wait for further instructions from the pilot sir," she said but Team 3D were never ones to wait for instructions from anyone. Ray and Devon opened the emergency door and slid down the bright yellow slide to the ground and snatched a couple of those orange indicators to signal Jeff Hardy. He saw them and swooped down and collected them before the police came to arrest them and the three kings of TLC flew high in the sky and were in the parking lot of Universal Studios, Orlando quicker than they ever could have been flying commercial.

"We should hitch a ride with you more often you crazy bastard," Brother Ray said.

"Extreme is the only way to fly," Jeff replied.

"We've been looking for your multi-colored ass," Devon said.

"Well good because my multi-colored ass needs you guys to help me stop Chris Jericho from destroying the life of a sweet little girl and her angelic amigos," Jeff Hardy said and Team 3D frowned.

"How can we do that, we don't do any of that God stuff you and your friends do," Brother Ray said.

"And that's why I need your help, we've always worked well together and if we can work together on this, than you guys will have a place in Heaven next to the King of Kings. Whadya think about that?" Jeff said looking different all of a sudden to his former ring buddies.

"Well it sure beats roasting in Hell with Raven for all eternity," Devon said and Brother Ray nodded.

"Count us in Jeffrey," Brother Ray said and the three men shook hands. "How can my brother and I be of service to you?"

"You're gonna help me stop my ex-girlfriend from having an abortion," Jeff Hardy said and Team 3D gulped.

"How are we gonna do that?" Devon asked.

"I want you to win her trust, make her think that you think she should have an abortion, become best friends with her don't let her out of your sight don't let her think for a second that you're talking to me," Jeff said.

"Then her seeing us have this conversation would be bad right?" Brother Ray asked.

"Of course," Jeff replied.

"Then I suggest we split because she's on her way over here right now," Brother Ray said as Ashley approached the IMPACT! Zone.

"Who are you guys talking to?" Ashley asked and Team 3D looked around for Jeff but he seemed to have disappeared.

"Nobody, how are you doing Ashley?" Devon said gently and Brother Ray put on his most compassionate face.

"Nothing its just my stupid ex-boyfriend wants me to have his baby and its driving me insane!" Ashley complained.

"Imagine that, your Ex is telling you how to run your life and he's not even dating you," Devon said.

"Yeah what a jerk," Brother Ray said.

"I know and everyone thinks he so cool, I hate Jeff Hardy and I am not gonna have his baby," Ashley declared.

"And you shouldn't have to, come on let's hang out we'll show you the ropes, that way after you have your abortion you'll able to start your training with no problem at all!" Brother Ray said and he and Devon put their arms around Ashley.

"You guys are the best!" Ashley said as they all strolled into the IMPACT! Zone.

"They sure are," Jeff Hardy said and Ashley paused while Brother Ray and Devon looked around but didn't see Jeff anywhere. They didn't know that he was right there watching them in a state of vapor so no-one could see him carrying out his part of the ARK Angels' plan to stop Carla B. Cool and her horde from slaughtering anymore of God's children.


	5. Basic Instincts

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Valley of Slaughter

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon, Team 3D, Velvet Sky, Christian, Bobby Lashley and Mr. Kennedy.

Summary: Children come back from the dead to kill children in a place known as the Valley of Slaughter in Mansfield, Ohio. The ARK Angels of DX and Jeff Hardy try to stop Ashley, Maria and John Morrison from going there but the demonic Carla B. Cool is expecting them and she's not alone.

Chapter Five – Basic Instincts

The Ortons, New York City, NY at 4pm:

Randy looked at Trish from the front door of their beautiful house in Manhattan. His travel bag brushed against the hem of his pants he was ready to go but Trish wasn't. She didn't want to go anywhere or do anything with him anymore and life at The Ortons had been very bad since God gave Trish the Instant Message that he was going to cheat on her with her best friend and sister in Christ, Melina. The worst thing about it was that God hadn't told Randy anything about it so he didn't feel bad but that only made things worse because it was eating Trish, Melina and John Morrison up inside.

"Come on Trish talk to me, its not like I'm in love with Melina. You should know better than anybody that sex is just a nicotine patch for intimacy and that's something that I will never have with Mel – ina," Randy explained from the doorway while his wife's shadow warmed the living room doorway 21 feet away from him. There was certainly no intimacy between Trish and Randy right now and there hadn't been for a long time. Now that Randy was the WWE Champion he needed her loving even more, nothing made him happier than coming home to a radiant and passionate Trish Orton. Of course Trish knew that, which was why she was holding out on him, she wanted him to beg, cry and kiss her feet like he was the scum of the Earth because that's what she deserved.

"You know what I want Randy and if you wanna get laid when you get back from RAW you better give it to me," Trish replied and Randy punched the wall angrily.

"I'm not gonna beg for your forgiveness for something I don't wanna do, this is God's plan Trish not mine, so stop punishing me!" Randy yelled, "Great now I'm upset, thank you very much!"

"For what telling the Truth? You're welcome Randy you're welcome!" Trish replied sarcastically.

"Why don't you come out here Trish I hate talking to you when I can't see you," Randy said.

"Fat chance Randy I'm not going anywhere I'm staying right here," Trish replied stubbornly.

"Why? Is it because you're afraid of what might happen if we're too close together?" Randy said seductively and Trish said nothing but her silence spoke volumes.

In the living room Trish was responding but not in a way that she wanted Randy to see. There was one Truth that she didn't want to get out and that was that despite what God had told her was going to happen between Melina and Randy, she still wanted to sleep with him. He drove her crazy, he drove her body wild and there was nothing her feelings about his imminent betrayal could do to change the fact that he turned her on. She was gonna give it her best shot though, instead of responding she'd just ignore him until he left. RAW was starting in 2 hours and 30 minutes, he could stand there the whole time for all she cared, even though when he left there was no doubt that she was going to feel a lot worse.

"Fine Trish, I'm not gonna wait here all night like some love sick puppy I'm leaving, but RAW won't be the same without you!" Randy yelled and the door slammed but not loud enough to muffle the tears that he was choking back as he got into his Hummer H2 and drove to Madison Square Garden by himself.

Trish hugged the living room doorway staring at the front door wondering if she had made a mistake in giving her husband the cold shoulder. He really did love her and he was truly sorry but that only made her more sore; there was nothing she could do to stop him cheating on her and that made her want to ignore Randy for the rest of his life, impossible as that was. She knew that if she was there when he got home, they'd be making love until the wee hours of the morning and that was truly something to cry over.

"Get it together Trish and keep your freaking legs together while you're at it!" Trish said to herself. She walked out of her house with her car keys and headed for Connecticut to see Amy and Shawn, a married couple who had won the war against adultery and their Anointing is exactly what she needed right now. Her cell phone rang while she was en route but she knew it was Randy so she didn't answer or listen to the tearful voicemail he left for her. The tears in her own eyes were painful enough.

The Sandbox, 10pm:

Shawn and Amy were watching RAW together in their bedroom, Rebecca Michelle was asleep and the ARK Angels were staying over at the McCools with Stephanie and Jeffrey in New York. They had gotten a moment to themselves when Trish came a-knocking.

"Trish you've been crying," Amy said as her sister in Christ came through the door and hugged her tightly. The warmth of Amy's Anointing instantly warmed Trish's heart and renewed her spirit, "Oh so that's why you're here, to get a little spiritual refill,"

Trish's tears dried up and she smiled at Amy and nodded, "Yeah, that's right I needed that. Now where's Shawn?"

"You know where he is," Amy replied.

"That's right of course I do, I'm The Truth: Trish Stratus I know the Truth before it even happens," Trish said as she walked up the stairway to Shawn and Amy's room.

"Fat lot of use you are like this, I haven't seen you so messed up since you broke up with Rocky," Amy said.

"I know I'm so messed up, you guys gotta help me," Trish said and she fell into Shawn's arms and he looked at Amy for an explanation.

"Don't worry its your Anointing she's after, not your body. That's mine for all Eternity," Amy explained and Shawn suddenly felt a lot better about being hugged by a beautiful woman in front of his wife, who too belonged to him for all Eternity.

Shawn escorted Trish to their bed and Amy sat on the other side of her, they both held her hands and Trish suddenly felt rejuvenated.

"I need more," Trish said and she looked at Shawn who looked at Amy nervously, "Can you give me what I need?"

"You want a drink I can get you a soda from the kitchen?" Shawn said and Amy frowned at her insensitive husband.

"How can you be so blind Shawn? After living with me for so long I thought your spiritual ears would be sharper than this," Amy said.

"We've only been married for 9 months," Shawn replied, "If your so spiritual why don't you tell me what she wants Miss Super Anointed?"

Trish loosened Shawn's grip and grabbed his face between her desperate hands and she pulled him towards her, "I want your Kiss of Life," she said passionately and Shawn squealed.

"Ow, my face your nails are digging into my skin! Amy do something!" he yelped.

"That's how much I want it, I can't let Randy see me like this Shawn I need something to take the edge off, now Kiss me so I can go home in peace!" Trish said and Shawn shrugged.

"Well if its peace you want, pucker up girlfriend!" Shawn said and he Kissed the chaos out of Trish's mind and laid peace down on her lips. All her anxiety about sleeping with her husband melted away in the mouth of a man who would never sleep with her. As she deepened the Kiss Shawn snuck a look up at his wife who was watching them when he saw her reaction he instantly broke the Kiss and Trish was devastated.

"Is that all I get? Did I not stress the importance of this Kiss Shawn? Man you really are spiritually blind," Trish said from the foot of the Michaels' bed.

"Sorry Trish but my wife owes me an explanation, what was that about Big Red?" Shawn asked Amy with his arms crossed.

"What was what about Heartbreak?" Amy replied innocently.

"You know what, if I didn't know better I'd say you were getting off on watching me give Trish the Kiss of Life," Shawn said and Trish looked at Amy who had humiliated her husband during his renewing of Trish's spirit.

"I'm sorry babe I know this whole Kiss of Life this is important to you, I'll leave the room so you can continue," Amy said and she did just that and Trish sat up next to Shawn and resumed Kissing position.

"You know why your wife liked watching you giving me the Kiss of Life?" Trish asked and Shawn shook his head.

"No, why?" he asked.

"Because she knows that there's no woman in this world you want more than her and that my Anointed friend is what every woman wants," Trish explained and Shawn nodded.

"I see, well that certainly doesn't make it right with everything you're going through with Randy," Shawn said.

"Its ironic isn't it? Here you are a man satisfied with just one woman and here I am, married to a man who can only be satisfied by another woman, mi hermana Melina the Miraculous," Trish said.

"Melina feels terrible about all this and Hunter said Randy was crying backstage at MSG, I feel bad for both of you and I hope you come out of this test for the better, for both your marriage's sake and Lil Randy's sake," Shawn said and he Kissed Trish again.

"Thanks Shawn," Trish said and she gave Shawn a kiss of her own.

"That's okay," Shawn said and he noticed a head of red hair in the crack of his bedroom door and shook his head, "Amy get in here," he yelled and Amy jumped and fell on her bottom in shock. She opened the door and walked sheepishly towards her husband, "You were eavesdropping weren't you?"

"I'm sorry my darling it won't ever happen again, I'm a woman of God I should be more responsible," Amy said, "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna sit right here by the foot of the bed and watch you two make out,"

"That's it, you're sleeping in the baby's room tonight. No sex for you!" Shawn said.

"No sex for me, oh Shawn how could you be so cruel!" Amy said and she pretended to cry and Shawn threw pillows at her and eventually Trish joined in and the three angelic beings were having so much fun they forgot RAW was still on.

RAW live:

Randy Orton took the microphone and stood in the center of the ring after defeating Mark Henry by hitting him with the WWE Championship. He was greeted with a sea of boos but the fans reaction wasn't on his mind tonight as the whole world was about to find out.

_ORTON: Trish I hope your watching me at The Sandbox with Shawn and Amy because what I'm about to say comes straight from the heart. I'm sorry for what I'm going to put our marriage through and I hope you can find it in your beautiful heart to forgive me. I love you Trish, I love you so much._

The microphone dropped with a loud thud as Randy broke down in the middle of the ring, the thud wasn't as loud as the silence that had broken out throughout MSG or backstage.

"Oh my God, Randy broke kafaybe!" Amy said as she and Shawn stared at the television.

"He broke kayfabe for you!" Shawn said to Trish but the former WWE Diva's heart suddenly frozen over and she couldn't have cared less about what millions of people just saw on Monday Night RAW.

Back at RAW which was live for another five minutes Hunter was going so berserk that Orton had broken character that he almost didn't hear his cell-phone ring.

"Hello?" he said finally answering it.

"Put me on speaker, I've got something to say in response to what my husband just said," Trish said.

"Trish do you have any idea what Randy just did? How the Hell am I supposed to fix this, your husband is the arch villain of the WWE and now the fans will see him as a lovesick heartthrob! This is all your fault, you knew this was going to happen, what are you gonna do to fix it?" Hunter wailed.

"You'll see what I'm going to do about it when you put me on speaker!" Trish replied.

"Okay," Hunter said nervously and he appeared at the top of the stage with a microphone and addressed Randy Orton and the fans. "Everybody, I've got Trish Stratus on cell-phone and she had something to say to you Randy,"

The entire arena was silent as Trish spoke but something told Hunter that Randy wasn't going to like what his wife had to say.

"If you think crying and declaring your love for me in front of the whole world is going to change the fact that you're going to cheat on me with Melina, you're dumber than you look. I'll be staying with Amy and Shawn at The Sandbox, that way you'll get used to being alone because you won't be spending time with me anymore!" Trish said.

"What do you mean you're staying at our place? Shawn get on this phone right now! Randy get the Hell back here we need to talk!" Hunter said and the live audience couldn't believe the ending to tonight's edition of Monday Night RAW. All the fans could talk about on the way home was the fact that Randy Orton and Melina were going to have an affair which of course is exactly what The Truth: Trish Stratus wanted. If she couldn't get her life right with Randy outside of the ring, she was going back to her roots as a WWE Diva and settle things in the ring.

Back at The Sandbox Hunter was chewing out Shawn over the phone while Trish looked apologetically at Amy.

"What was the point of that Trish? Melina's an Ambassador of God and she's helping the ARK Angels stop Carla McCool from killing anymore children, she's really gonna catch Hell from the fans for this, do you want her to hate you?" Amy said.

"No, I want her to fight me in the ring. It's the only way I'll feel better," Trish replied.

"So the Kiss of Life didn't work," Amy said puzzled.

"No it worked great; where did you think I got the idea from? God said all liars will have their place in the lake of fire, well I'm gonna put Randy and Melina through so much Hell they're gonna feel like that's exactly where they are," Trish replied.

"Trish I know you're hurt but I don't think this is what God wants, He wants you to forgive Melina and Randy, that's the real Truth and the Word of God," Amy said and Trish leaned her head against Amy's leg from the foot of her bed.

"I don't think I can Amy," she said Truthfully.

"Well then I hope God can forgive you for what you're about to do to your family and sister in Christ," Amy said and judging from the look on Shawn's face, Trish's inflammatory words had already started a fire on RAW that even the Anointed Couple wouldn't be able to put out.


	6. Head Above Water

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Valley of Slaughter

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon, Team 3D, Velvet Sky, Christian, Bobby Lashley and Mr. Kennedy.

Summary: Children come back from the dead to kill children in a place known as the Valley of Slaughter in Mansfield, Ohio. The ARK Angels of DX and Jeff Hardy try to stop Ashley, Maria and John Morrison from going there but the demonic Carla B. Cool is expecting them and she's not alone.

Chapter Six – Head Above Water

Mansfield, Ohio the next day:

The body count had gone up, children all over Ohio had been dying and Melina the Miraculous and the ARK Angels had been visiting hospital after hospital healing child after child. Parents had rained praise down on the ARK Angels all night long and at their request the parents gave their lives to Christ. This morning things were a little more dramatic because parents asked Melina if Trish's accusations about her sleeping with Randy Orton were true. Although Melina was hurt she put on a brave face and told the parents not to watch WWE programming and focus on their children instead. Unfortunately Monday Night RAW was the only thing the parents could focus on so the ARK Angels had to step in and do something to keep the Miraculous one from losing her cool.

"Dad, you have got to talk to Trish she's gonna ruin everything, the Miracles will stop if ATM are in disarray," Cameron said to his father on the phone.

"I'm sorry son but this is your mission, God called you and the other ARK Angels to pick up from where ATM left off and this is obviously the reason why. God knew that Melina and Trish were going to fall out and there's nothing Amy or I can do about it," HBK said.

"But Aunt Mel's been doing such a great job, if she pulls out we're going to have to bury all these children that Carla and her followers are going to slaughter," Cameron said.

"Not necessarily son, think with your Gift not your shoe size and you'll save those children. I gotta go now Cam Hunter's called an emergency meeting at DX Inc and I can't be late," Shawn said.

"Okay Dad, I love you," Cameron said.

"I love you too son, kiss the girls for me," Shawn said and Cameron hung up feeling just as concerned as he was before.

"What did Uncle Heartbreak say?" LC asked Cameron.

"The worse thing he could have possibly said, Melina's gonna stop performing her Miracles soon because of what happened on RAW last night and we're gonna have to figure out a way to stop the baby body count from going up," Cameron said and LC and Cheyenne sat next to him by the window.

"Any ideas of how we're going to do that?" LC asked her future husband and Cameron looked at Aurora who was sitting on Cheyenne's lap waving her rattle back and forth and he got an idea.

"I have an idea alright but its going to make a lot of people in the Northeast angry," Cameron replied, "Ask Aurora to freeze Ohio and all the bordering States, that way we'll trap Carla and her horde and stop the body count from going up,"

"But then won't people complain about the weather?" LC said.

"Hopefully if we find Carla we can end the blizzard early until then, this is the only option we have my love," Cameron said squeezing his beloved's hand gently.

LC sighed, "Remind me to give Carla a serious wedgie after all this is over," she joked and Cameron and Cheyenne laughed while LC turned to her baby sister and commanded her to start a blizzard. Ten seconds later, Ohio, Massachusetts, New York and Connecticut were frozen solid.

"Aren't DX having a meeting in Connecticut today?" LC asked Cameron.

"Yeah," he replied, "If you think a blizzard is going to stop your father from having this meeting you've got brain freeze baby doll,"

"Man I'm glad we're here and not there, let's go find Carla before Melina comes back," LC said and the ARK Angels headed for the Valley of Slaughter courtesy of Aurora Airways.

IMPACT! Zone, Universal Studios, Orlando, FL:

Team 3D explained everything to Christian, Kennedy and Lashley while an invisible Jeff Hardy aka Aqua Libre listened in.

"So you're keeping your eye on Ashley to stop Raven from making her part of his new faction," Lashley asked Team 3D who nodded.

"That's right," Brother Devon said.

"What do you care if she joins Raven, Dr. Stevie and Daphne?" Christian asked.

"Let's just say we're doing a favor for an old friend," Brother Ray said referring to Jeff Hardy.

"An old friend who we sincerely hopes joins the TNA roster once we make good on our side of the agreement," Brother Devon said.

"This old friend wouldn't happen to be Jeff Hardy would it?" Mr. Kennedy asked.

"Why do you say that?" Brother Devon asked.

"Because he's the only one who would give a darn about Ashley," Kennedy replied.

"And be dumb enough to trust you two," Christian said, "Hey!"

Christian jumped suddenly and everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"What's the matter with you dude?" Lashley asked him.

"I think someone just pushed me?" Christian said freaked out, "Do you think it could be the ghost of Chris Jericho?"

"No but it could be the Charismatic Enigma Jeff Hardy!" Jeff Hardy said while remaining invisible.

"ARGHHH!" everyone screamed, "Who said that?" Mr. Kennedy said hiding behind Team 3D.

"That's just Jeff he's using his Gift from God to be invisible so that Ashley doesn't know he's here," Brother Ray explained.

"Hey that's pretty clever, what else can you do Jeff?" Christian asked.

"I can do this," Jeff said and he made Kennedy kick Lashley in the butt.

"Hey what are you doing?" Lashley said to Mr. Kennedy angrily.

"Nothing that wasn't me!" Mr. Kennedy said, "It was Jeff!"

"What was Jeff?" came the familiar voice of Raven, who was accompanied by X Offenders Dr. Stevie and Daphne.

"Make something up," Lashley said to Kennedy who thought of an excuse to protect Jeff.

"If I help you will you hook me up with Maria?" Mr. Kennedy asked Jeff and Raven frowned at him.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked the newest addition to the TNA roster.

"He's talking to God, Kennedy likes to pray aloud," Christian said and the X Offenders laughed at Kennedy.

"Well you definitely aren't joining our group, God has no place in the X Offenders – ow!" Daphne cried as the invisible Jeff Hardy smacked her bottom hard and Team 3D, Christian and Lashley laughed.

"You got a deal," Jeff whispered to Mr. Kennedy who smiled.

"You're toast John Cena," he declared rubbing his hands together.

"What the Hell is up with your boy Christian?" Raven said getting annoyed with Mr. Kennedy as Dr. Stevie comforted Daphne whose bottom was very sore right now, "Does he always talk to himself?"

"It's a serious condition but we refuse to get him help," Christian explained.

"Why not he obviously needs it," Daphne said.

"But its this condition that enables me to cut such awesome promos, you know like the one about your mom being born inside the lower intestine of a killer whale and that's why you always get so emotional every time you go to Sea World," Mr. Kennedy said and everyone burst out laughing, everyone expect the X Offenders.

"You're gonna pay for that remark Ken, right after I'm done taking care of some unfinished business," Raven said and the other X Offenders laughed as if they knew something that Team 3D, Christian, Kennedy and Lashley didn't.

"What unfinished business is that?" Brother Ray asked.

"My unfinished business is none of your business Brother Ray but if you see Jeff Hardy between now and Final Resolution in 2 weeks, tell him I'll let him know if it was a boy or a girl," Raven said and the wrestlers' stomachs turned at the distasteful remark the leader of the X Offenders had made towards Jeff's unborn child. Team 3D scowled at Raven.

"That was low Scott, even for you but don't worry I'm sure Jeff hears you loud and clear," Brother Devon said and Team 3D laughed along with Christian, Bobby and Kennedy and suddenly the X Offenders weren't laughing anymore and they walked off.

Jeff was so enraged by Raven's comments that he became visible again.

"Its okay Jeff they're gone," Brother Ray said and Jeff was visibly upset.

"This feud between you and Scott just won't die, I don't know how far he's gonna go to make your life miserable but I wouldn't put anything past him after what he just said about your unborn child," Brother Ray said.

"As long as my baby gets to live I don't care if I get to or not," Jeff said defiantly and Team 3D nodded.

"Ashley's probably hanging with the Knockouts, now would be a good time for Maria to help us carry out the next part of your plan," Brother Ray said and Mr. Kennedy's eyes lit up at the mention of Maria's name.

"She said she was going back to West Newbury yesterday which means she's not going anywhere for awhile," Christian said.

"What do you mean?" Jeff Hardy asked.

"Haven't you heard? The whole Northeast is under ten inches of ice including Massachusetts," he explained.

"That's weird huh?" Lashley said.

"Not if you're an ARK Angel," Jeff Hardy said knowing that Aurora was behind the ice storm. "I'm going into the storm to get Maria, you guys keep your eyes on Raven and the X Offenders until I get back,"

"You got it Jeff," Brother Ray said.

"Wait you can't face that storm? It'll kill you!" Christian panicked.

"You've been saying that for ten years Jay, thank God the Lord knows me better than you," Jeff said and he flew out of the IMPACT! Zone while the wrestlers watched him tear through the air in utter amazement.

"Who wouldn't want his baby?" Mr. Kennedy said.

"Ashley Massaro that's who, come on let's go see the Knockouts and make nice to the little ex Diva," Brother Devon said and the wrestlers headed to the TNA roster's favorite locker room.


	7. Anchors Away

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Valley of Slaughter

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon, Team 3D, Velvet Sky, Christian, Bobby Lashley and Mr. Kennedy.

Summary: Children come back from the dead to kill children in a place known as the Valley of Slaughter in Mansfield, Ohio. The ARK Angels of DX and Jeff Hardy try to stop Ashley, Maria and John Morrison from going there but the demonic Carla B. Cool is expecting them and she's not alone.

Chapter Seven – Anchors Away!

DX Inc, Stamford, CT at 1pm:

Shawn and Amy had successfully defrosted the area around DX Inc so that Hunter could have his meeting, however other people noticed that the ice storm hadn't affected DX Inc and asked the Anointed Couple if they could use their Gift from God to defrost the whole area. After Amy had explained Righteous Indignation to them the people wanted it for themselves. While Shawn and Amy defrosted as much of Connecticut as they could Hunter held his meeting with the WWE roster.

"Thank God for Amy and Shawn, now we don't have to freeze to death," Shelton Benjamin said.

"Why'd your little girl cause this ice storm anyway boss?" MVP asked Hunter.

"Probably because Jeff Hardy made her," Hunter said irritated.

"Actually it was because Trish started spilling our dirty laundry on national television," Randy Orton said glaring at his wife, "If it wasn't for you and your big mouth the ARK Angels wouldn't have had to take such drastic actions,"

"They would have had to anyway and don't you dare blame me for any of this," Trish fired back and Randy got hot.

"You know what else is gonna happen everyone? Trish's brain is going to reduce all the way down to the size of a pea and she is going to try and come back to the WWE for an angle against me and Melina," TKO said and everyone laughed.

"There's no way that's going to happen Trish you're pregnant," Shelton Benjamin said but Trish didn't say anything confirming to everyone that Randy had told the Truth for her.

Suddenly the ice stopped melting and the audible complaints of the local people could be heard from the top of DX Inc. Amy and Shawn suddenly stormed up to the board room and they were focused only on Trish.

"I can't use Righteous Indignation," Amy said, "What happened?"

"Your Gift from God has been put on hold," Trish said.

"Because of your stubbornness Trish!" Randy roared and Shawn told him to calm down and reminded him that his wife was pregnant.

"You don't have to tell me that Shawn, I'm not the one who told her to get back in the ring," Randy said and Shawn's face went white.

"Who told you to get back in the ring?" he asked Trish.

"Hunter did, or he was about to before you guys walked in ahead of schedule," Trish said and Shawn looked at his partner in shock.

"Tell me she's lying," Shawn said to Hunter in disbelief.

"If she was then she wouldn't be The Truth: Trish Stratus now would she?" Hunter joked but Shawn wasn't laughing, in fact nobody in the room was apart from Trish.

"Well its not gonna happen, not as long as I'm running things," Shawn said firmly.

"Well you're not running things you're co-running things and all decisions have half my input," Hunter said.

"What possessed you to do this?" Shawn demanded.

"Well simply put Shawn, if something bad was to happen to Trish and the baby in the ring wouldn't God have told her?" Hunter said and everyone paused in thought.

"That's a good point," CM Punk said.

"Trish would know if the baby would be hurt if she got back in the ring right?" Kofi Kingston said and everyone looked at Randy who was scowling at Trish. He knew the real reason why she was doing this and it was simply to get back at him.

"That's not the point Kofi," Randy replied.

"Then what is the point Randy?" Trish said cockily.

"She's already in heel mode," Amy said to Shawn who had a sickening feeling about Trish wrestling while pregnant.

"The point is you're just doing this to get at me, you never wanted to wrestle before you found out about me and Melina and since then you've successfully rendered your sisters in Christ's powers useless and alienated me. You think you'd be content with that but no, you have to drag my unborn son into this too. You wanna punish Lil Randy for something I'm going to do, how selfish can one person be Trish?" Randy said passionately and Shawn nodded in agreement.

"Because of you Melina can't bring back anymore slain children from the dead and we can't use Righteous Indignation Trish," Shawn said but as annoyed as he was there was no Righteous Indignation which made Hunter very happy.

"Tell them the storyline Trish," Hunter said much to Shawn's annoyance.

"I come back as the Kiss of Death and team up with Undertaker again and together we team up against Randy and Melina at No Way Out," Trish said.

"And we'll call the match a Valentine's Day Massacre," Hunter said and Amy, Shawn and Randy's faces dropped in horror.

"You can't be serious Hunter?" Amy said appalled at the suggestion, "I don't want my sisters in Christ feuding on PPV,"

"Well I'm sure Matt didn't want you to screw Edge behind his back but things happen Lita," Hunter said.

"Its Amy and that was a long time ago, you're messing with spiritual matters now Hunter," Amy said.

"You haven't even heard the best part yet Big Red," Hunter continued. "At No Way Out I want to take things up a notch in a Mixed Tag Hell in a Cell match,"

"WHAT?!" everyone gasped at the same-time.

"Isn't it fantastic? Undertaker and Orton can go one-on-one and the girls could do some cool stuff on the top of the cage!" Hunter said excitedly.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Mickie James said and AJ Styles comforted her.

"Tell them the finish!" Trish said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, Randy and Undertaker wrestle to the top of the cage and Trish goes up to help The Deadman and Randy ducks the Chokeslam off the top of the cage, he turns to spear Trish but Undertaker gets Trish out of the way then he Choke-Slams Randy onto the Smackdown Announce table below!" Hunter said.

The room fell silent with disbelief, nobody actually believed a word that came out of Hunter's mouth until Randy confirmed it with an Oracle. He passed the picture around the room so that everyone could see he was serious.

"Now I know I'm gonna be sick," Mickie James said and she rushed to the nearest ladies room after seeing the picture of Randy lying on the Smackdown announce table after being thrown off the top of the Cell.

"This is not gonna happen!" Shawn said angrily.

"Yes it is and there's nothing that you or my sisters in Christ can do about it, as of next week this storyline goes into production and The Kiss of Death will be back in action against Melina," Trish said.

"Why are you doing this?" Shawn said to Hunter annoyed.

"Because it's a money storyline, duh," Hunter replied.

"Its immoral that's what it is," Shawn argued, "What could have driven you to make such a stupid decision?"

"Its not stupid, its money!" Hunter replied.

"Its horrible!" CM Punk yelled.

"And I wanna know what this is all about!" Shawn said and then he realized it wasn't so much what as whom, "This is about Jeff Hardy marrying Stephanie isn't it?"

"What, that's got nothing to do with this," Hunter said but Shawn knew he was lying.

"It is Hunter, when you saw how much love Vince McMahon had for Jeff it made your blood boil and now you wanna prove that you're better than Vince is at creating controversy by booking The Undertaker in one of the most horrendous Hell in a Cell matches in the history of our company!" Shawn said.

"It'll payoff you'll see, Randy and Trish did a lot of damage to our product yesterday and this storyline is the only way I can repair the damage they caused. Now you either get on board Shawn or shut your mouth," Hunter said and Shawn got hot but not Indignant.

"I'm so mad right now!" Shawn said and he left the office along with Amy while the rest of the WWE locker room looked at Trish and Randy wondering how things were gonna be working with them after today.

"I think I might call in sick next week," MVP said.

"Me too," CM Punk said.

"You both are scheduled to appear on TV next week I don't care how you all feel, I'm the co-owner of the WWE and what I say goes," Hunter said, "This meeting is over,"

The wrestlers looked at each other shaking their heads at what had just come to pass, it may have not been obvious to Hunter that he was venting his frustrations about Jeff Hardy being part of the McMahon family but it was to them.

"This storyline is not going ahead, not the way they've got it planned out," Shawn told Amy quietly and she turned to her husband who seemed to have an idea bubbling about in his head.

"You think you can stop an Oracle?" Amy said.

"Randy's been wrong before, remember the Oracle he gave of us kissing at your funeral last year? Well look how well that turned out for us!" Shawn said hopefully and suddenly Amy started to feel a lot better.

"You're right but I still think this storyline is gonna happen, the only difference is the end may take Trish completely by surprise," Amy said and the Anointed Couple smiled at Randy who couldn't understand how they managed to stay so happy in the bleakest of circumstances.

"Whatever ya'll are drinking I want some of it," Randy said. "I can't believe I have to participate in this crap,"

"Imagine that for the first time I'm the one you can't say no to," Trish said and Melina arrived looking every bit as pissed off as the man she was going to have an affair with.

"We need to talk Trish," Melina said.

"I'm afraid the talking is over, you better start training for our first match," Trish said and Melina frowned.

"Our first match, what on Earth are you talking about?" she said.

"Trish is coming back to work and her first feud is going to be against you," Hunter said and Melina glared at The Game.

"I lost my Miraculous healing power because of her and now hundreds of parents have to bury their slain children! I don't know how many more times I have to say I'm sorry but I am not going to air our problems in front of our fans like it was some storyline!" Melina protested.

"So you're saying you won't do it?" Hunter asked.

"Of course I'm not doing it!" Melina replied adamantly.

"Yeah!" the WWE roster cheered as Melina stood up for what was right.

"So then you leave me with no choice Melina, you're fired," Hunter said and Melina's mouth dropped.

"I'm fired for standing up for what's right?" Melina said in disbelief.

"No, you're fired because you're refusing to do a storyline. You wanna work for me you do what I tell you Melina, the choice is yours," Hunter said.

"You call that a choice?!" Shawn said coming back into the meeting with Amy.

"This conflict aired live on RAW Shawn, if we don't capitalize on it we'll look stupid and I don't like to look stupid," Hunter said.

"Well don't look in the mirror during this meeting then," Shawn replied and the roster giggled much to Hunter's contempt.

"You obviously haven't noticed that the roster has lost respect for me since you-know-who got engaged to my ex-wife," Hunter said.

"What has that got to do with this?" Shawn protested.

"I'm sick and tired of talent coming into our company and doing whatever the Hell they want! The storyline stays and anyone who doesn't like it can get out!" Hunter yelled.

Shawn apologized to the roster while Hunter stormed off, "I'm sorry everybody but this engagement has really affected Hunter's judgment. Melina you don't have to do this ridiculous storyline if you don't want to,"

"No I'll do it," Melina said looking at Trish and seeing the bitterness springing up in her eyes, "It's the only way to settle a score right Stratus?"

"Right Perez," Trish replied, "Nothing personal mi hermana,"

Trish and Melina shook hands and just as it looked like she was about to break the handshake, Melina pulled in Trish and head-butted her in the face busting her nose on impact.

"That's for causing me to lose my Miraculous healing power you selfish black hearted bitch!" Melina spat and everyone gathered around Trish while Amy shook some sense into her sister in Christ.

"Are you crazy Mel, hurting Trish physically is going to hurt you spiritually!" she said.

"How much more can I lose? Johnny moved out this morning, he's living with Maria and John Cena in Florida and he took Romeo with him," Melina said and Amy was speechless.

"Oh Melina I'm so sorry," Amy said and she hugged Melina lovingly and caught Trish looking at them holding her busted nose over a tissue while Hunter went to get some gauze. Of course she already knew Johnny had moved out and taken the baby with him, she also knew that things had gotten out of hand between her and her sisters in Christ and that when she had the chance she was going to bust Melina's nose too and this was only the beginning of a month long feud the WWE fans would never forget.

"Are you happy now?" Shawn asked Hunter who came back into the room when he heard all the commotion, "We've got blood on our hands, angelic blood!"

"Shawn seriously its just blood, there's nothing angelic about it," Hunter said.

"You're wrong and if you don't believe me read this text message from Cameron," Shawn said and Hunter took Shawn's cell phone and read what was on the screen.

"_There's a chance LC may have to kill Carla to stop anymore children from being killed and she wants to know if you'll promise to visit her when she goes to prison_," he read, "What?! I need to talk to my daughter right now," Hunter cried in shock at what he had just read.

"Good luck she's stuck in Ohio with the other ARK Angels and because of this mess going on with ATM there's only one person left who can help them," Shawn said.

"Please don't say Jeff Hardy, if I never hear that punk's name again it'll be too soon," Hunter said and Shawn sighed almost as hard as Randy did when he heard that Melina and Johnny were separated. The Oracle was coming to pass and it was one of the most painful Oracle God had ever given him.


	8. My Twisted Sister

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Valley of Slaughter

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon, Team 3D, Velvet Sky, Christian, Bobby Lashley and Mr. Kennedy.

Summary: Children come back from the dead to kill children in a place known as the Valley of Slaughter in Mansfield, Ohio. The ARK Angels of DX and Jeff Hardy try to stop Ashley, Maria and John Morrison from going there but the demonic Carla B. Cool is expecting them and she's not alone.

Chapter Eight – My Twisted Sister

LC slammed her cell-phone shut and shoved it in her jacket pocket while Cameron shook his head.

"God bless my father he just doesn't know how to talk to Uncle Hunter," Cameron said as he and the other ARK Angels waited for Jeff Hardy to arrive, they were gonna need him for the next phase of their plan to stop Carla from killing anymore children. Having LC chop off her head was the second plan.

"I really don't want to cut off my sister's head but without ATM things are gonna get ugly in this valley, you will visit me in prison won't you guys?" LC asked Cameron and Cheyenne.

"We won't have to if you get found guilty of murder we'll be an accessory and we'll be right in the cell with you," Cameron said, "I know that we don't have Trish's Truth-telling abilities but I don't think it'll come to that my love. As soon as Jeff gets here we'll undo some of the damage that Chris Jericho has already done,"

"Better Jeff than Daddy, right Ro-Ro?" LC said to her baby sister who got excited as the rainbow warrior appeared in the sky, "Yo Jeff hurry up Skittle breath here's been waiting for you!"

"And so have I!" came the demented voice of Carla McCool, only it wasn't her speaking it was the evil spirit of Chris Jericho.

"Carla don't do anything stupid!" LC yelled out but it was too late, Carla electrocuted Jeff with her supernatural ability to conduct electricity.

"No!" the ARK Angels cried but Jeff was way ahead of Carla; he turned himself to plastic which of course doesn't conduct electricity and when the ARK Angels saw that he was safe they cheered.

"Man I totally didn't see that coming, thanks for the heads up guys!" Jeff Hardy complained when he landed.

"Sorry Uncle Jeff we forgot that Carla had that power but God protected you from it with the power he gave you!" Cameron said.

"Of course He did but I still could have done with a heads up!" Jeff complained, "I never used my plastic cover before, its better than Superman's cape!"

"It sure is!" LC said and the ARK Angels gave Jeff Hardy a hi-five.

"Oh shut up you stupid dweebs!" Carla snarled and Jeff and the ARK Angels realized they were surrounded by a horde of undead children who obviously had been raised from the dead without God's permission. They looked tortured like every second they breathed was killing them, "My minions are going to devour God's children and there's nothing you can do about it Aqua Libre!"

"I'm here to give you exactly what you want Jericho," Jeff Hardy said and the cruel smile that appeared across Carla's face confirmed that they were indeed dealing with the demonic spirit of Chris Jericho.

"And what's that Jeffrey?" Chris Jericho said through Carla.

"You want my baby girl, so I'm gonna give her to you. That's the reason you're doing all this right? You're mad because Stephanie and me are going to have a baby, that's why you had Carla convince Ashley that I was pure evil,"

"That's right Jeff Hardy, I want your seed wiped from this Earth so that my seed can inherit the wrestling empire that Hunter and those Heavenly brats robbed me of!" Jericho said pointing to the ARK Angels of DX. "If you have children, my daughter goes back to foster care and you'll raise my twin children Angela and Angelo as Hardys,"

"No Jericho I won't, not if you're gonna ruin the lives of thousands of parents across the Northeast. So in exchange for you stopping your campaign of terror against God's children, I'll call off my engagement to Stephanie," Jeff Hardy said and Jericho fell silent.

"You mean you'll back out of the marriage?" he asked and Jeff nodded.

"You have my word," Jeff Hardy said and he reached out his hand for Carla to shake. The possessed 8 year-old wasn't even raising her hand to return the handshake, Jericho had complete control over her. That was until now.

"ARGHHHH!" Jericho screamed as Holy water poured down on Carla from Heaven at Jeff Hardy's command and all the undead children began to disappear and seconds later all that remained was a weeping little girl surrounded by her concerned friends and family.

"I don't make deals with devils!" Jeff Hardy yelled, "Come on ARK Angels jump on my back we're out of here!"

Team 3D were setting up the final stage of Jeff Hardy's plan and right at this moment Ashley Massaro was about to have a fake abortion in Cameron, North Carolina.

"Thank you Uncle Jeff, you saved my sister's life!" LC said to Jeff Hardy as they flew to the WWE Superstar's hometown.

"Without your help things could have gotten a lot more uglier in Mansfield, Ohio," Cameron said then God suddenly spoke to Cameron and told him to turn back, "Uncle Jeff go back!"

"What?" Jeff Hardy asked.

"God said go back to the valley now!" Cameron said.

"But we have to go to Cameron to carry out the last stage of my plan!" Jeff protested.

"Screw your plan Jeff's God said go back!" LC said enforcing Cameron's instruction and the Charismatic Enigma reluctantly turned back and as he hovered over the valley in Mansfield he saw something happening.

"The ground is moving," Jeff Hardy said and the ARK Angels watched in terror as the Earth started to move.

"What's going on?" Cheyenne said and Jeff Hardy shook his head.

"I don't know, the valley is moving," he said.

The valley changed shape and suddenly a giant hole emerged and like a vortex it pulled Jeff and the ARK Angels into it and covered them. The only way out was for Jeff to change into water and reach the surface but that meant that the ARK Angels would have to stay down there. There had to be another way out then the demonic voice of Jericho spoke.

"If you let Carla go and really break off your engagement to Steph, then you can come back to the surface," he said.

"No way!" LC cried out but the dirt was quickly suffocating her, "If we die we go to Heaven and then we war against you in the Heavenlies and that's a battle that you know you won't win!"

"So be it, enjoy dying!" Jericho snarled and the valley continued to suffocate the ARK Angels and Jeff Hardy.

"LC tell Aurora to cause an earthquake!" Cameron said to his fiancée.

"Aurora cause an earthquake!" LC told her baby sister.

"Can she do that?" Jeff Hardy asked.

"Of course she can she's a walking natural disaster, do it Aurora!" LC said again and Aurora squeezed her tiny eyes shut and drew on the power from Heaven and shook the valley, shaking the whole State of Ohio as she did. The valley soon separated and there was an incredible noise as the Earth separated beneath them. Jeff quickly flew to the surface as soon as light appeared only to see hundreds of houses now collapsing all around them.

"Oh no!" the ARK Angels cried, it seems that escaping had caused more disaster than dying would have done but that wasn't all they noticed.

"Look down there!" Cheyenne said and millions of children started to crawl out of the valley, only they weren't happy to see them because they were undead.

"It's the children of slaughter!" Carla said in terror, "They've come back!"

"Our deal didn't work, now Jericho's upped the ante!" LC said, "Blast it, who would have thought Jericho could have done more damage after death!"

"This is all my fault!" Carla cried.

"Don't blame yourself Carla," LC said.

"Guys what do we do?" Jeff Hardy asked the ARK Angels.

"We go to Cameron as planned, we'll save your baby and then figure out how to save the millions that are going to die tonight right here in the Valley of Slaughter," Cameron said.

"Millions?" LC said and Cameron nodded.

"This wouldn't be happening if your father wasn't going through with this stupid storyline with Trish, Melina and Randy," Jeff Hardy said.

"Well it is happening and we have to solve this problem without Miraculous intervention," Cameron said.

"Listen to him Jeff, he's Amazing," LC said fondly of her fiancé and Carla squeezed Cameron's hand adoringly.

"He sure is," Carla said and suddenly LC had an idea that Carla's crush on Cameron might not be over.

"When we get to Cameron take my Ax of Judgment for safe keeping," LC said to Cheyenne.

"Why?" Cheyenne said.

"Because I might accidently use it on Carla if she starts to piss me off," LC said.

"I'm just kidding LC I only said that to get under your skin," Carla said to her jealous sister.

"Well it worked, you're one twisted sister McCool," LC said to Carla and the two sisters kissed happy that things were at least back to normal for them.


	9. The Children of Slaughter

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Valley of Slaughter

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon, Team 3D, Velvet Sky, Christian, Bobby Lashley and Mr. Kennedy.

Summary: Children come back from the dead to kill children in a place known as the Valley of Slaughter in Mansfield, Ohio. The ARK Angels of DX and Jeff Hardy try to stop Ashley, Maria and John Morrison from going there but the demonic Carla B. Cool is expecting them and she's not alone.

Chapter Nine – The Children of Slaughter

Maria held Ashley's hand as she prepared to go through with what she had planned and she had company on her way to the abortion clinic, most surprisingly from one of Melina's closest friends. Maria had come with Ashley and the X Offenders to show her "support" and Team 3D told Ashley they'd be there soon.

The abortion clinic was in Cameron, NC, Maria had assured Ashley that it was the best abortion clinic around.

"Um just one thing before you do this Ashley," Maria said stopping Ashley and the X Offenders from going into the building that wasn't far from where the Hardys lived. Maria reached into her purse and pulled out a bag of Skittles and Ashley scrunched her nose up, the very sight of the colorful candy reminded her of Jeff.

"Urgh Maria get those Skittles away from me!" Ashley said covering her face.

"You have to eat something sweet before you have the abortion," Maria said and Ashley exchanged doubtful glances with the X Offenders.

"I never heard of that," Raven said.

"Yeah me neither," Daphne added.

"Trust me I know what I'm talking about, if you don't eat this candy now you'll regret it later," Maria said and Ashley gave in.

"Alright I'll eat some candy but not those ones, I think I've got some mentos in my purse," Ashley said.

"Oh don't be such a baby," Maria said and she popped the Skittle into Ashley's mouth before the former WWE Diva could stop her. Ashley reluctantly swallowed the Skittle, hating the sugary taste as it went down her throat. Eating it reminded her so much of Jeff; the sweetness, the brightness and the all round excitement was enough to make her hurl. She almost did throw up but after awhile she felt better, in fact she started smiling.

"See I told you it wouldn't be so bad," Maria said and the X Offenders looked Ashley up and down. She seemed different all of a sudden.

"Maria you've been great but I think we'll take it from here," Raven said to John Cena's "girlfriend."

Daphne and Dr. Stevie's attention was diverted by Ashley, she was suddenly radiant and full of life, something had brought her happiness and she wasn't wallowing in misery like they were anymore.

"I really think I should stick by her Raven, after all she doesn't really know you and I've known Ashley for awhile," Maria said.

"That being said Ashley will be working with me and the other X Offenders in TNA, you're relationship is in the past, just like Jeff's baby soon will be. Now thank you for coming with us this far but I think we got it from here, right guys?" Raven said to the X Offenders who were still baffled by Ashley's sudden change in demeanor.

"Right," Dr. Stevie and Daphne said eventually and they helped Ashley up the steps of the building while Maria waited patiently for Raven's plan to go up in smoke.

"That man gives me the creeps," Maria said to herself as Raven opened the door and the X Offenders pressed Ashley to go forward. Maria smiled as Ashley refused to move another step.

"I'm not going in," she said to Raven.

"Its okay Ashley I know you're scared but trust me aborting Jeff Hardy's baby is the best decision you ever made," Raven said.

"I'm not scared and I'm not going in," Ashley said.

"Yes you are!" Raven yelled furiously and Maria jumped in fright.

"She's hysterical," Dr. Stevie said.

"I think it was that candy it did something to her," Daphne said.

"No she's nervous that's all, I'm gonna go upstairs and get the doctor he'll give her a sedative to calm her down," Raven said and he disappeared into the abortion clinic leaving Ashley with his associates.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Daphne said.

"Yeah me too, let's go in. Maria stay here with Ashley," Dr. Stevie said and Maria nodded as they disappeared inside behind Raven.

"Boy are they in for a surprise," Maria said taking Ashley by the hand and taking her to Matt Hardy's house just a mile away while the next phase of Jeff Hardy's plan to save his unborn child went into action.

Upstairs in the abortion clinic there was a reception desk and behind it was a very pretty young lady with blond streaks and pink lip balm.

"Can I help you sir?" she said lowering her glasses giving Daphne a better look at her.

"Oh my God!" Daphne screamed and Raven and Dr. Stevie turned to her like she was crazy.

"Daphne shut up or we're gonna get thrown out of here," Dr. Stevie said.

"Stevie don't you recognize her?" Daphne said.

"Recognize who?" Dr. Stevie asked confused.

"Velvet Sky!" Daphne cried.

"Will you guys be quiet I'm trying to talk to the receptionist," Raven hissed angrily.

"Boss that ain't no receptionist!" Dr. Stevie said.

"I'm sorry sir but unless your friends are here to have an abortion they're gonna have to leave the premises," Velvet Sky said.

"Guys go wait outside with Maria, I don't even know why you followed me up here you're nuthin but a pain in the ass," Raven said.

"But boss!" Daphne and Dr. Stevie pleaded.

"GO!!" Raven barked and the X Offenders reluctantly left the building.

"Sorry about that ma'am," Raven said to the "receptionist".

"Oh that's alright sir you wouldn't believe the loons that come through those doors asking for an abortion," Velvet Sky said.

"Actually the lady who will be having the procedure today is a little nervous, in fact she's outside and I was hoping you could give her a little sedative to relax her nerves a little bit," Raven said not detecting that the woman behind the reception desk was a former Knockout.

"Let me see, what's the woman's name?" Velvet asked looking at her fake list of patients.

"Ashley Massaro," Raven said.

"Ah yes here she is, I'll inform the doctor that his patient's having second thoughts," Velvet Sky said and she called the "doctor" from her disconnected telephone, "Dr. Ray your next appointment is here,"

"Dr. Ray?" Raven said thinking the name sounded a little strange.

"Dr. Ray will be out to see you right now Raven," Velvet Sky said and Raven frowned in confusion.

"You're a wrestling fan?" he asked and Velvet Sky removed her fake glasses and finally Raven recognized her.

"I sure am, I absolutely love ECW especially the matches where those two brothers would team up to put their opponents through a table," Velvet Sky said and Raven blanched as Brother Ray and Devon burst out of the door by the stairs wearing doctor coats.

"Here's our patient Devon, whad'ya say we perform a little surgery, ECW style?" Brother Ray said to Devon while Velvet Sky cheered them on.

"ECW with a twist of TNA," Velvet Sky said getting out of the way as Team 3D hoisted an unsuspecting Raven up on their shoulders and slammed him through the receptionist table. As the leader of the X Offenders writhed in pain Brother Ray handed her some barb wire from his coat pocket and she helped them wrap Raven with it so he couldn't get off the broken half of the table without getting seriously hurt.

"We did it!" Velvet Sky cheered and Team 3D gave her a round of applause.

"Now let's go to the Hardys for the final phase of Jeff's plan," Brother Ray said and the three TNA wrestlers headed for the door of the fake abortion clinic.

"Wait aren't we forgetting something, what about Daphne and Dr. Stevie?" Velvet Sky asked and Team 3D showed her the extra barb wire they had just for the X Offenders and they pointed to the table by the exit.

"Velvet, get the table!" Brother Devon said which Velvet was more than happy to do.

As Team 3D and Velvet Sky came out of the building with barb wire and wood, Daphne and Dr. Stevie knew that their leader wouldn't be coming down anytime soon.

"You tricked us!" Daphne hissed at Team 3D and Velvet.

"What did you do to Raven?!" Dr. Stevie screamed.

"The same thing we're gonna do to you," Brother Ray said as Velvet set up the table, Daphne and Dr. Stevie tried to run but they didn't get far. Velvet grabbed Daphne, hoisted her up on her shoulders while Team 3D got Dr. Stevie by the ponytail and together they slammed the X Offenders through the table knocking them out cold. They hugged each other proud of a job well done and then ran to the Hardys to finish the job.

The Hardys:

Matt Hardy welcomed Team 3D and Velvet into his home where Jeff Hardy was upstairs with the ARK Angels and Ashley Massaro. Maria was also there with Kennedy, Christian and Lashley and they were all praying. Team 3D and Velvet dropped to their knees and Matt closed Jeff's bedroom door and joined them on the floor. They prayed collectively while the ARK Angels used the Skittle in Ashley's body to release God's authority over her unborn child. The Skittles Maria had in her purse had been blessed so that once Massaro had it in her system there was no way she was gonna go through with the abortion. The sugary taste was just a sample of how sweet Ashley would feel from now on, in fact she would be full of the Holy Spirit for another 8 months until the baby was born. Jeff's baby had been saved and hopefully afterwards Ashley would be too but that was a choice she would be free to make for herself.

"AMEN!" the ARK Angels said together and everyone applauded as Ashley and Jeff hugged in tears in the middle of Hardy's bedroom.

"I'm so glad I'm gonna be a mommy," Ashley said excitedly and the wrestlers celebrated the birth of Jeff's firstborn with streamers, noise-makers and cake.

"You'll always have me to help you, I won't leave you barefoot and pregnant Ashley," Jeff Hardy said and Ashley hugged him tearfully.

"You're such a good man Jeffrey, Stephanie is a very lucky woman," Ashley said.

"Don't you worry about the X Offenders we'll take care of you from now on Ashley," Team 3D said.

"So will we," Kennedy said and Christian and Lashley nodded.

"You're gonna love working at TNA," Christian added.

"With me and Angelina gone Vince is gonna need another beautiful person," Velvet Sky added.

"Thank you all I'm so happy right now!" Ashley said and the TNA wrestlers hugged her while Jeff and Matt Hardy looked on with the ARK Angels.

"Well your plan worked Uncle Jeff," Cameron said.

"Hey it wasn't my plan it was God's plan I just carried it out," Jeff Hardy said.

"I guess we better get back on the road guys, this mission is not over yet," Cameron said.

"Oh can't we have some cake and ice cream first?" Cheyenne said looking at the wrestlers eating cake and ice cream with a cheerful and radiant Ashley Massaro.

"Hey where's Maria I have to thank her again," Jeff Hardy said.

"She's gone and we have to go after her because she's going to sacrifice Marion to the Children of Slaughter," Cameron said and Mr. Kennedy dropped his ice cream and cake as he listened in on the ARK Angels' conversation. As Jeff Hardy and the ARK Angels headed out the window Mr. Kennedy ran down the stairs to the front of Matt's house where Maria was getting into her corvette.

"Hey you can't leave you haven't had any ice cream," Mr. Kennedy joked.

"Leave me alone Ken I'm not in the mood for jokes," Maria snapped, she was suddenly in a bad mood but that didn't stop Mr. Kennedy from slipping in the seat next to her.

"What's the matter you should be ecstatic that Ashley's gonna keep the baby and we're all gonna help her raise it," Mr. Kennedy said.

"Yeah she gets all the help and I get nothing! You think Massaro's the only mom who needs help, I've been asking for help for months but no-one is even trying to help me raise Marion. No, I have to raise him all by myself," Maria said.

"What about John?" Mr. Kennedy said.

"He can't stand Marion, God knows I've tried to convince him to love his son but he couldn't care less about him or me. Seeing you guys all love on Ashley just reminded me how much Marion's missing out on," Maria said.

Kennedy put his arm around Maria and smiled at her sweetly, "But he doesn't have to miss out, you don't have to stay with Cena if you don't want to," he said and Maria wondered if Kennedy was trying to tell her something but he had never expressed any interest in her so she shook off the thought.

"What other choice do I have Ken?" she said bitterly. "Please get out of my car, I've gotta take care of this once and for all,"

"Maria don't do anything you might regret!" Kennedy said panicking that what the Amazing Cameron said was about to come to pass and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Ashley made the right decision by keeping her baby but I made the wrong decision when I decided to keep mine," Maria said and she drove off with Kennedy in the dust.

"Oh no, please God don't let her do it," Kennedy prayed and Jeff Hardy and the ARK Angels flew across the sky leaving a huge rainbow in their midst and the wrestlers looked at it from Matt's house. The rainbow was a sign of the covenant between God and man after the Flood and seeing it made Kennedy feel a lot better and he returned to the party to celebrate life with the woman who thanks to the Holy Spirit was now pro-life.


	10. The Sacrifice

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Valley of Slaughter

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon, Team 3D, Velvet Sky, Christian, Bobby Lashley and Mr. Kennedy.

Summary: Children come back from the dead to kill children in a place known as the Valley of Slaughter in Mansfield, Ohio. The ARK Angels of DX and Jeff Hardy try to stop Ashley, Maria and John Morrison from going there but the demonic Carla B. Cool is expecting them and she's not alone.

Chapter Ten – The Sacrifice

Maria drove to John Cena's Florida home and found her lover there with John Morrison and his baby boy Romeo.

"Hey Maria, Johnny's gonna be staying with us for awhile," Cena said as Maria came to the front door, she immediately noticed that Marion was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Marion?" Maria asked.

"Who?" John repeated.

"Our son Marion?" Maria repeated offended.

"Oh Mary, he's asleep. He was crying for awhile because you weren't here but he cried himself out and fell asleep," Cena replied.

"Did you at least try to comfort him?" Maria asked.

"No, that's your job – you look after the baby I bring home the bacon, that's how it goes," John replied.

"I never agreed to that!" Maria protested.

"Well I like it this way and I don't wanna hear any complaints," Cena replied.

"But Marion needs your attention he has to have a relationship with you now or he might start to forget who you are!" Maria argued.

"I like that idea even more," Cena said and Maria's heart dropped.

"You're never gonna love your son are you?" she said sadly and Cena sighed.

"Its not like I haven't tried," John said.

"You haven't tried!" Maria complained. "Is it me, does he remind you of me is that why you hate him so much?"

John looked down and fell silent, "He does remind me of you and not in a way that would make any father feel good about his son. Let's just say I was hoping for a son to carry on my legacy, not one that would be swinging a sequin purse around like it was a baseball bat!"

John Morrison gasped, "Are you saying little Marion is gay?" he asked and he looked at his son and they both scrunched up their noses and said, "Ew!"

Cena grabbed Morrison and pulled him over to his car, "Come on we're going,"

"It doesn't matter what Randy told you John, Marion is still your son whether he's gay or straight and you have to accept him for who he is," Maria said and she grabbed John's arm before he got into his car and drove away, again. "I am begging you to please forget what Randy told you and get to know Marion before its too late,"

"It is too late Maria, maybe our next baby will turn out to be a winner, like me," Cena replied and he kissed Maria on the lips but it left a bitter taste in her mouth because of the words that had just come out of them.

"Maria can you watch Romeo til I get back?" Morrison asked Maria.

Maria didn't reply still stunned from the exchange with her baby's father, so Johnny took her silence as a yes and put his child in her arms. The happy child clung to Maria pulling on her long hair like it was his mother's own.

"I can't believe it has to come to this," Maria said looking up to the sky, "What choice do I have Father, I have to undo what I never should have done,"

Maria went upstairs to where Marion was sleeping and took a deep breath before she picked him up and put him in his bassinette. She strapped Romeo to her chest and headed back downstairs to her corvette where she realized she only had one baby seat, "We're gonna take a trip to the baby store in town and get you a seat, I can't afford to get pulled over by the police on the way to the Valley of Slaughter,"

Maria intended to sacrifice her son as his presence on Earth was no longer required as far as his father was concerned.

All flights to Ohio had been cancelled due to the ice storm and access to Ohio on the road was limited but that didn't stop Maria from carrying out her final solution to her problem with John and Marion.

"If only we could fly we'd be there a lot quicker," Maria said as she headed out of North Carolina towards Ohio, as she reached the State line she got out of her car, strapped Marion to her back and Romeo to her chest and began to walk the rest of the way. Fortunately for Marion the ARK Angels of DX and Aqua Libre had been trailing Maria the since she left Florida and they were well aware of what she intended to do. Now that they had successfully convinced Ashley Massaro not to have an abortion all they had left to do was stop the Children of Slaughter from taking Marion's life.

"How exactly are we going to do this Cameron? The Children of Slaughter are nuts, they're not gonna listen to us!" LC said holding onto Aqua Libre while Cameron held onto his other side and Cheyenne and Carla attached themselves to his waist and neck.

"I've got an idea, they might not listen to us but I know two babies who will," Cameron said and Aqua Libre touched down to where Maria was ice skating across Ohio.

"Don't try to stop me you guys I've made up my mind, Marion's better off dead!" Maria said skating around Jeff so he made the ice crack so she couldn't skate any further.

"We strongly disagree!" LC said, "How is you going to prison for infanticide going to help?"

"I won't go to prison I'll just blame it on those children that have been killing other children all over the Northeast," Maria said.

"So then instead of going to prison you go to Hell for the rest of your eternal life – yeah that's soooo much better!" LC responded sarcastically.

Cameron jumped down and skidded over to the trembling mother and looked her straight in the eye, "I know it hurts knowing that John Cena doesn't love Marion but you can take comfort in the fact that when he grows up Cena is going to be very proud of Marion," Cameron said and Maria's face softened a little.

"He is?" Maria said brightly.

"Yeah, so its not all bad and its certainly not worth going through with this child sacrifice which by the way is just the influence of demonic spirit released by Chris Jericho," Cameron said.

"Don't you want to see Marion grow up into a man that his dad will be proud of?" Jeff Hardy asked Maria.

"I sure do!" Maria said excitedly and she hugged Cameron and kissed him thankfully on the cheek much to LC's annoyance.

"Hey that's my man get your own!" LC said but Carla pulled her back and told her to calm down.

"So how long do I have to wait before this happens?" Maria asked Cameron.

"Um, not that long," Cameron said hesitantly and Maria got suspicious.

"How long is not that long?" she asked anxiously.

"20 years," Cameron replied and Maria froze.

"So I have to keep on living like this until 2028?!" Maria exclaimed angrily.

"Well Marion will have you to love him until then," Cameron added quickly but he'd already lost Maria's confidence and LC decided to go on the offensive.

"Hold Maria down while I grab the babies," she said and Cheyenne before launching at Maria but the former WWE Diva saw them coming at her so she grabbed Cameron and held him up high over the crack in the ice.

"Don't come another step closer if you do I'm gonna drop him!" Maria said.

Typically Cheyenne, LC and Carla would know that any harm done to Cameron and his father would destroy Maria with Righteous Indignation, things were different now though because thanks to the malfunction of ATM, Shawn's Righteous Indignation wasn't working. Ironically the ball was in their court.

"Drop him," LC said and Maria frowned.

"You guys are so cute to think that I would believe you'd let me get killed by Shawn Michaels' Righteous Indignation," Maria said.

"No seriously we don't care drop him," LC repeated and Cameron looked at the ice water knowing how cold it was going to be when he fell in.

"Okay enough with the mind games already!" Maria complained, "I don't wanna do this but you guys are forcing my hand!"

"For goodness sake just drop my brother in the ice water!" Cheyenne said and she winked at Cameron right in front of Maria and LC rolled her eyes and Maria put Cameron down.

"Could you be any more obvious, you totally gave away our bluff!" Cameron said to his baby sister.

"Hey I'm still learning give me a break," Cheyenne said and just as she said that the ice cracked all around Maria and little ice monsters emerged out of the ice and pulled her into the water below.

"ARGHHH" Maria screamed as they grabbed her ankle.

"It's the Children of Slaughter!" Jeff Hardy cried and he quickly grabbed Maria so she didn't get pulled in but of course it wasn't her they were after it was the children she was carrying on her back and chest. The Children of Slaughter descended on Maria in a swarm and soon both her and Jeff were being ravaged by them.

"Pull them off!" Jeff Hardy cried and the ARK Angels did just that and they threw them back into the crack in the ice.

"Put the ice back together Uncle Jeff!" Cameron cried and Aqua Libre did so after the ARK Angels had successfully thrown the demonic children back into the water. Everybody looked down at the icy surface below and saw the faces of hundreds of undead children looking back at them clawing at the ice.

"Oh my God!" Maria cried.

"That's what you wanted to sacrifice your son to Maria," Cameron said as Maria tried to calm down.

"Okay well I was wrong, there's no way I'm letting those ungodly creatures have my son!" she said clinging to Marion and Jeff Hardy looked around for Romeo.

"Um where's the other baby you came with?" he asked Maria and she felt on her back but there was nobody there.

"He was right here," she said and everyone looked down at the ice and Maria gasped, "You don't think they got Romeo do you?"

"Well he's not here so they must have!" LC shrieked and Maria started to cry.

"Oh my God I sacrificed Melina and Johnny's baby boy!" she screeched, "Lil Romeo's dead!"

"Not yet he isn't!" LC said smashing the ice with her Ax of Judgment and the ARK Angels grabbed each other and jumped into the ice below before Jeff Hardy could stop them.

"ARK Angels!" Jeff Hardy cried out but the angelic trio were already underneath searching for the baby boy that nobody seemed to want around.

"LC!" Carla cried out and she was about to jump in after her sister when Jeff Hardy stopped her.

"No you can't go in with them," Jeff Hardy said.

"But they might freeze to death!" Carla said and Jeff Hardy looked at Maria sternly.

"Keep an eye on her, I'm going in after them," he said and Maria nodded while Carla watched as Aqua Libre dived in to find the children that had thrown caution to the wind and gone down deep to rescue Lil' Romeo Perez Hennigan from the undead hands of the Children of Slaughter.

Under the ice the ARK Angels had angelic assistance from Rebecca who had asked God to preserve their lives as they tried to save Romeo's. Cheyenne had swam far ahead of her angelic amigos fighting each slayer as she did so. LC and Cameron held each slayer that tried to attack Cheyenne back. LC wondered if she should behead them but God told her not to as their power came from Hell and they would simply regenerate as they were already dead. There were hundreds of them but they were soon scattered as Jeff Hardy appeared and he purified the water with some Holy water of his own straight from Heaven. Eventually Aqua Libre and the ARK Angels resurfaced and Carla and Maria helped them up. When they saw the little baby smiling back at them they frowned in confusion.

"Romeo's alive, how can that be?!" Maria said relieved.

"We're as relived as you are!" Cameron said, "My guess is he's got Miraculous DNA,"

Maria smiled thinking of Romeo's Miraculous mother who had indeed been blessed by God and had passed her genetic Gift onto her firstborn son.

"You're mother is an awesome woman of God Romeo," Jeff Hardy said and he got teary thinking about how awesome his children were going to be too when they were born, "How could your parents break up knowing they'd miss out on seeing you grow up together?"

Maria shook her head sadly, "I wondered the same thing but it happened, there's no hope for my family Jeff. Good luck with yours, I'm gonna take the children home now,"

"Maria don't give up, Marion's still got you. You're not the problem John is, don't wait for him to come around before you become a good mom," Cameron said.

"A boy needs a father," Maria replied.

"He has one," LC said pointing to the Heavens.

"I mean one that he can play in the yard with," Maria said.

"Marion wouldn't want that kind of father anyway," Cameron said.

"I want that kind of father for him," Maria said.

"Well then you need a serious attitude adjustment!" LC said and Maria burst into tears. "Was it something I said?"

"You said attitude adjustment, that's the name of John Cena's finisher," Cameron said.

"Oops, my bad," LC said, "I don't think Maria's in any condition to go home you guys,"

"She can stay with Steph and me at Casa McMahon," Jeff said and he put Maria in the passenger seat of her corvette while the ARK Angels got in the back with the babies. Romeo and Marion didn't like being separated from Maria and they weren't at all used to the ARK Angels but that was going to change as the years went by, at least that was the plan before Chris Jericho re-surfaced to interfere with what Heaven had already decreed on Earth.


	11. Isn't She Lovely?

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Valley of Slaughter

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon, Team 3D, Velvet Sky, Christian, Bobby Lashley and Mr. Kennedy.

Summary: Children come back from the dead to kill children in a place known as the Valley of Slaughter in Mansfield, Ohio. The ARK Angels of DX and Jeff Hardy try to stop Ashley, Maria and John Morrison from going there but the demonic Carla B. Cool is expecting them and she's not alone.

Chapter Eleven – Isn't She Lovely?

Now that Carla was back at home with the McCools the ARK Angels were free to take on the Children of Slaughter by themselves. The Angels told the McCools not to tell anyone Carla was back home and to keep her away from school until they had stopped the Children of Slaughter and closed down the Valley of Slaughter.

While at home Carla became her normal cheerful self and the McCools took her to see Trish and Randy Orton who were at home this weekend. Carla was looking forward to see her favorite WWE Diva and the McCools were sure Trish and Randy would be happy that Carla was back, they were wrong and after ten minutes of being in the Ortons' company the McCools wanted to leave.

"I had no idea you were getting back into the ring Trish, is this something you're both a hundred percent in agreement on?" Dan McCool asked The Ortons.

"Well since you ask, I want Trish to stay home where its safe and I can guarantee nothing bad will happen to her but the 7 Time Women's Champion doesn't care what I think or even what God thinks, she just wants to do her thing like always," Randy Orton replied and the McCools exchanged concerned glances.

"While staying home sounds fine in theory I'd have to worry about Randy and Melina having an affair all day, at least this way I can do something about it by kicking Melina's treacherous butt in the ring," Trish said and Carla gasped – that didn't sound like Trish at all.

"Oh so that's what this is all about, you're mad at Randy and Melina you don't really wanna wrestle right now," Charlotte said.

"Mad? Please, you ain't seen mad yet!" Trish said and Randy sighed in frustration, "I'm gonna throw that traitor off the Hell in a Cell!"

Charlotte and Dan gasped, "You're doing Hell in a Cell?!" they asked in shock, "Did Hunter and Shawn agree to this?"

"Of course they did – well Hunter did, Shawn wanted me to plead insanity or something like my "husband" but I will not play the role of the poor little housewife stuck at home with a baby on the way. I'm gonna do this feud and its gonna be awesome just like all my others," Trish said.

"What if something happens to the baby?" Carla asked Trish who smiled at the little Canadian sweetheart.

"Do you think I'd put my child's life in danger just to get back at my husband and former sister in Christ?" Trish asked her and Carla nodded.

"Yeah I do, when I get mad at my sister in Christ i.e. LC, I get haunted by my father and he plays on my emotions and makes me do things I would never do, like kill children," Carla said and Randy swallowed nervously. "Anger is a dangerous emotion Aunt Trish, it can turn you into a murderer,"

"I am not a murderer Carla, Lil Randy is gonna be fine. Although I was thinking of changing his name to something else like Big Patrick," Trish said.

"You say that now but before you'll know if you'll be on the top of that Cell wishing you weren't pregnant and then 20 minutes later you won't be," Carla said and Randy grabbed her gently but firmly and Carla could see the terror in his eyes.

"Who told you to say that Carla? That's a terrible thing to say!" he asked her.

"Nobody told me to say it Uncle Randy but I've been through a lot in my 8 years on this Earth and when parents fight it usually comes at the expense of their children, just something to think about before you let your wife go into a Hell in a Cell match with your baby boy in her belly," Carla replied.

Randy narrowed his eyes, he was sure someone was speaking through Carla but who could it have been?

"We better get going Carla The Ortons have obviously got a lot to discuss," Dan said.

"There's nothing to discuss Daniel, I'm doing the match and that's that," Trish said.

"No that isn't that, this feud is a mistake and it will ruin your life if you go through with it," Carla said.

"Carla who's talking to you, is it God? I need to know because if God said that Trish shouldn't do this feud with Undertaker, Melina and me I won't let her do it," Randy said.

"Excuse me? I'll do whatever I want!" Trish replied.

"The Hell you will!" Randy replied.

"Come on Carla lets go, you don't need this you've been through enough for one lifetime," Charlotte said picking Carla up into her arms but Carla struggled to get down.

"I'm fine mom please let me stay with The Ortons, I think I can help them with this," Carla said and Charlotte and Dan frowned in doubt.

"This is an adult situation Carla its time for you to enjoy being 8 years old again," Dan said and Charlotte nodded.

"Your foster sister is out saving children from undead monsters with Cameron, Cheyenne and Aurora and you think I'm too young to help The Ortons with this?" Carla said to Charlotte and there was nothing Charlotte could say.

"You're right, this whole experience with the ARK Angels has obviously given you some heightened sense of responsibility for unborn children. You can stay as long as that's okay with them," Charlotte said and The Ortons nodded.

"We couldn't say no to Carla, isn't she lovely?" Randy said to Trish who nodded with a smile.

"She sure is," she said as The McCools kissed Carla before leaving her in their company. LC's sister smiled at both of them before answering her cell-phone which suddenly started to ring.

"Yeah I'm alone with The Ortons, I'll call you back when the job's done," Carla said.

"Who was that?" Randy asked her as she pocketed her phone.

"My sister, she wanted to make sure I was okay," Carla said and Randy nodded thinking the ARK Angels had told her what to say, little did TKO know that it wasn't LC on the other end of her cell-phone, it was Chris Jericho and now that he had regained Carla's full attention, he'd carry out his plan to destroy ATM by making sure No Way Out would be remembered as the PPV where Trish lost her baby.


	12. Deadman Talking

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Valley of Slaughter

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon, Team 3D, Velvet Sky, Christian, Bobby Lashley and Mr. Kennedy.

Summary: Children come back from the dead to kill children in a place known as the Valley of Slaughter in Mansfield, Ohio. The ARK Angels of DX and Jeff Hardy try to stop Ashley, Maria and John Morrison from going there but the demonic Carla B. Cool is expecting them and she's not alone.

Chapter Twelve – Deadman Talking

Colonial Life Arena, Columbia, South Carolina at 12pm:

HBK was pretty upset he didn't even want to come to work this morning, he'd much rather be home with his wife and child but he had to face Hunter head on. The Game had gone away with Joanie the whole weekend so they barely had time to talk to each other. The storyline with Trish, Mark, Randy and Melina was going ahead tonight on RAW so that gave Shawn very little time to act. His plan was to get all the participants together and discuss dumping the storyline. He was sure Hunter was gonna be mad at him for going on-and-on about it but the more Shawn thought about it, the more it just didn't make sense for Hunter to risk so much for the sake of ratings and PPV buys. There was so much going on besides Trish and Randy anyway, as far as he was concerned the fans had already forgotten about Melina and Randy's rumored affair.

"Hunter I need to talk to you about this storyline, now I know you're going to wanna hear this but," Shawn started as he walked up to Hunter who had tears in his eyes, "Yo bro what's up with the tears?" Shawn asked concerned.

"You know how the ARK Angels were in Ohio yesterday taking on the Children of Slaughter and Romeo got pulled into the frozen lake," Hunter said.

"Yeah I'm not gonna forget something like that overnight Hunter," Shawn replied.

"Well somebody told the press that Trish tried to kill Melina's baby and Melina's really upset, I didn't mean for things to go so far," Hunter said and Shawn went white, then white hot with rage.

"I told you to cut this stupid storyline!" Shawn yelled and he ran to find Melina who was crying her eyes out over Maria who had come to RAW with Jeff Hardy while the ARK Angels went back to Manhattan to check on Carla and the McCools.

"Oh Shawn this is awful," Melina said and she embraced Shawn sobbing while Maria rubbed her back along with Shawn.

"I know Mel I know, people can be so cruel," Shawn said sympathetically.

"And the worse thing is I've got a month of this to go and this is only the beginning. I really thought I could do this angle and give Trish the closure she's looking for until this thing between me and Randy is over but I can't. I can't have my baby boy's life the butt of some wrestling paparazzi lie!" Melina said and Shawn nodded adamantly in agreement.

"I totally agree with you Melina and that's what I wanted to talk to you all about today before we go on the air," Shawn said as Hunter headed over to Melina with blood-red eyes, this was the best time for Shawn to suggest an alternative storyline as it was obviously more than Hunter thought he could handle.

"Trish did you hear what people are saying about you because of this feud we're supposed to be having?" Melina said to her sister in Christ as Trish Stratus turned up with her travel bag which was almost as black as her mood.

"I sure did and I love it, I couldn't think of a better way to kick-off this feud Melina," Trish replied and Melina couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her hands started to shake and she found herself fighting back the urge to hurt Trish.

"How can you be so heartless? My son nearly died because of those evil Children of Slaughter and you're okay with the world thinking you did that?" Melina said and Shawn and Hunter exchanged glances.

"I'm thinking you're alright with us pulling this storyline now right?" Shawn asked The Game who nodded while wiping his nose.

"Yup, let's kill it before things get even worse," Hunter said and Shawn hugged him out of gratitude.

"Thank you old friend," Shawn said.

"Its not like they actually know what happened, so what's the harm in letting the wrestling fans believe I tried to kill your baby?" Trish said and Melina actually did try to strangle Trish but Shawn and Hunter quickly backed Melina and Trish away from each other.

"You're under the influence," Melina said to Trish from under Shawn's arm, "Some demon is making you do this,"

"How would you know you're not the Miraculous woman you used to be are you? Now you're just a regular old tramp like the other member of ATM," Trish said and Shawn spun around.

"What did you just say?" Shawn spat furiously but there was no Righteous Indignation to back him up and Trish just laughed.

"Was I talking to you pinhead?" Trish said and Shawn looked back at Hunter as there was something familiar about all this.

Randy Orton showed up ten minutes later, he had actually arrived at the same-time as Trish but he was reluctant to go inside with her. DX quickly went over to him when he appeared.

"We think we know what's going on with your wife Randy," Hunter said and HBK nodded but Orton couldn't have cared less.

"So do I, she's that heartless bitch that I never thought would get married and ironically, I married her. Thank God I'm getting something in return for the agony she's putting me and my unborn child through over the next month," Randy said.

"And what's that?" Shawn asked with a frown and Randy smiled at Melina lasciviously and Shawn pulled Randy into the men's locker room and sat him down on the bench aggressively.

"Don't you give into the devil Randy, we've been here before," Shawn said and Randy frowned.

"You don't remember the last time Trish was acting like this but we do," Hunter said.

"It was when ATM first formed and a demon possessed us and made us take you out," Shawn said and Randy shook his head.

"How come I don't remember that?" Randy asked.

"Because when you got Baptized God took all those memories away and He gave you the ability to see the future instead, God's good like that," Shawn said and Randy frowned.

"Well if He's so good why is he ruining my life with this affair?!" Randy asked bitterly.

"The affair might not even happen Randy," Shawn replied and a light shone out of Randy's eyes which was hope and suddenly he didn't feel so blue.

"Are you saying there's a chance Trish could be wrong?" he asked hopefully and Shawn nodded.

"She's only been wrong one other time and that was when this demon took possession of her," Hunter said.

"If you're wife is possessed that would explain why she's pushing so hard for this feud with you and Melina," Shawn said.

"Are you saying that this demon wants us to lose Lil Randy?" Randy said feeling nauseous all of a sudden.

"I think the demon that's possessed Trish is the same demon that's possessed Carla McCool and all those undead Children of Slaughter," Shawn said and Randy suddenly jumped up.

"Dear God Shawn you're right, that demon is trying to kill Lil Randy – its Jericho!" Randy said and he kissed Shawn, "You're amazing and just totally Anointed outta this place! Hunter you could learn a few things from this awesome man of God!"

"I'm learning," Hunter said un-impressed with Shawn's sudden wisdom, "I know I'd be the one you'd be hugging if Cameron had told me all that instead of his father, of course I wouldn't take credit for the ARK Angels skills like Shawn,"

Randy burst out laughing as Shawn hit Hunter offended, "Actually it was a team effort, Cameron called late last night and together with Amy we got to thinking there was a demon behind your wife's behavior,"

"The same demon that's been trying to destroy ATM," Hunter said, "And Stephanie had the nerve to tell me I made a mistake when I killed Chris Jericho, look at all the trouble he's causing without breathing? I did that woman a favor and all she can do is turn all this trouble around on me,"

Shawn and Randy exchanged glances, "How the Hell did Stephanie end up in this conversation?" Randy asked Shawn.

"Let's just say my partner is a little distracted these days," Shawn said knowing that Hunter was thinking more about Jeff and Steph's wedding than his own. However HBK couldn't deal with that now, not when there was a baby-killing spirit on the loose, "So what we gotta figure out is how to exorcise this demon,"

A knock came at the locker room door and Hunter opened it to see The Undertaker standing there with a grim look on his face.

"Deadman, what are you doing here?" Shawn asked.

"I read the newspaper and I was looking for you, then I ran into Trish and Melina and had to stop them from fighting with each other. When I left the house this morning I wanted to let you boys know that I am not interested in doing this storyline with Trish, Melina and Randy because its just too personal and despite what my fans think I am actually a God fearing person,"

DX nodded while Randy listened intrigued, "I appreciate that Mark but you can relax because we're not doing the storyline anymore," Randy said.

"Why not? Because of this demon that wants to kill your baby?" The Undertaker asked, "If you ask me that's all the more reason why you should go ahead with it,"

"Huh?" DX and Orton said at the same time confused.

"I'll explain; I over-heard Shawn taking credit for his son's insight," Taker started and Shawn got hot.

"It was a team effort!" he said and Hunter hit him around the head.

"When the Deadman talks you listen," he said and Shawn did just that knowing that he no longer had the last say without his Righteous Indignation, _when I get my Righteous Indignation back I'm gonna max it out on my best friend, _he told himself.

"And it occurred to me as HBK was talking, you guys are already one step ahead of this demon because you know what its after – The Ortons' baby boy. Since you know that, make Trish think you don't and keep up the subterfuge right up until the PPV. Then use the finish to get Trish to show how she really feels about Randy," Undertaker said, "I'll beat Randy up real bad and make the demon start to tremble, once it does Trish will know that she's being possessed because the last thing she wants is for anything bad to happen to you,"

"And if I know God He'll jerk on Trish's conscious until she has to exert herself and come to your aid," Shawn said.

"So you're saying we should go ahead with this horrendous angle at No Way Out?" Hunter asked Undertaker.

"Yes," Undertaker said.

"How come you came up with that idea just standing outside the locker room?" Shawn asked suspiciously.

"You're not the only one who can take credit for someone else's ideas – Jeff Hardy called me last night and he came up with the suggestion," Undertaker said and Shawn laughed.

"Ha, you see sometimes greatness needs a little help. How awesome is Jeff Hardy gonna be once he's a constant fixture in our lives?" Shawn said to Hunter who sighed unenthusiastically.

"I can't wait," he said sarcastically, the only thing Hunter felt when he thought of Jeff getting close to the DX household was revulsion. He'd already taken Aurora and Stephanie away from him, he dared not think what else he could lose once Jeff and Steph got married.

"Do you think you'll be able to convince Trish that you're okay with the angle now?" Shawn asked Randy.

"I know exactly how to keep that demon at bay," Randy said rubbing his hands together suggestively and Shawn frowned.

"Ok that great, all we gotta do is explain everything to Melina so that she doesn't freak out when we tell her we've changed our minds and that the storyline is gonna go ahead," Shawn said.

"I'll explain it to her," Randy said and DX and the Deadman frowned.

"Are you sure that's a good idea with Trish out there?" Undertaker asked.

"Hey if I'm gonna play this role I'm gonna have to do what I've been doing just the same," Randy said and DX nodded. "You know I bet it was the demon that told the press that Trish tried to kill Romeo yesterday,"

"But how would that happen without Trish leaving your side yesterday?" Undertaker asked and DX wondered if there was anyone else working for this demon that was Hell bent on destroying Randy and Trish's lives. The ARK Angels of DX knew and as always they were already on it.


	13. Filming Under the Influence

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Valley of Slaughter

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon, Team 3D, Velvet Sky, Christian, Bobby Lashley and Mr. Kennedy.

Summary: Children come back from the dead to kill children in a place known as the Valley of Slaughter in Mansfield, Ohio. The ARK Angels of DX and Jeff Hardy try to stop Ashley, Maria and John Morrison from going there but the demonic Carla B. Cool is expecting them and she's not alone.

Chapter Thirteen – Filming Under the Influence

The ARK Angels knocked on The McCools front door after Hunter and Chyna left them to go shopping downtown. Before Cameron could even open his mouth Charlotte swooped him up in a big hug and spun him around. LC and Cheyenne ducked as his feet went whooshing over their heads like a merry-go-round.

"This is gonna be even harder than I thought," LC said to Cheyenne who nodded while Aurora tried to grab Cameron's feet. She eventually caught his left ankle bringing Charlotte to a halt. Charlotte and Dan frowned at the Hurricane, judging from her actions and the stern expression on the faces of Cheyenne and LC this was not a social call.

"Thank you so much you guys, you don't know what it means to have Carla back to normal," Dan said as Charlotte put Cameron down, the McCools noticed that he wasn't smiling either.

"Actually Uncle Dan, she's not back to normal and there's not enough time to talk about it," Cameron said and the McCools joyful smiles fell into hard frowns, "I'll just tell you that God told me to come here because Carla is still under the demonic influence of Chris Jericho,"

"What?!" the McCools exclaimed.

"But what happened back in Ohio, didn't the Holy water Jeff rained down on Carla cure her?" Charlotte asked desperately.

"Yes but only temporarily, Jericho's evil spirit is still very much alive in Carla. He used her to tell the press that Trish tried to kill Melina's baby boy," Cameron said and the McCools almost sank down on their doorstep.

"Oh dear let's talk about this inside," Charlotte said ushering the ARK Angels into their home but the cherubic quartet didn't move.

"I'm sorry Aunt Char there's no time to talk, we have to go over to The Ortons, Carla's up to no good and we have to get to her now," LC said.

"Randy took her to get some McDonald's," Charlotte said and LC stamped her foot angrily.

"I knew I should have cut her head off while I had the chance, come on guys to Mickie D's!" LC said and the ARK Angels unpacked their scooters and headed for the McDonald's where Carla had taken Randy Orton.

"Cool scooters," Dan said as they scooted off.

"Come on let's go with them," Charlotte said grabbing her coat and purse and the McCools ran after the ARK Angels to see what their adopted daughter was doing to The King's Oracle.

Meanwhile in Bloomingdale's Hunter was getting tired of shopping for Steph and Jeff's wedding when he'd rather be shopping for his but Chyna insisted that he put his resentment of Jeff Hardy behind him and get the future Hardys a nice wedding gift.

"I still say that toilet brush would have been a nice gift," Hunter complained and Chyna frowned at him, "What, it had multi-colored bristles that's vintage Jeff Hardy,"

"All I'm asking is that you raise your opinion of Jeff Hardy above the level of a toilet brush, or toilet seat or toilet paper," Chyna said.

"I'm a Degenerate what do you expect?" Hunter said.

"I expect you to act like the co-owner of the WWE not some guy who tells people he doesn't like to "SUCK IT!"" Chyna replied.

"Well that's the man you fell in love with," Hunter replied stubbornly and Joanie watched in horror as Hunter headed to the cash register with the toilet brush.

"Hunter you are not giving that to Steph and Jeff for a wedding present!" she yelled and she was about to run over to the cash register when something green and black on scooters going down the sidewalk outside caught her eye. She walked closer to the window and saw the ARK Angels and the McCools following them into the McDonald's on the other side of Bloomingdale's. Chyna grabbed Hunter before he could give the horrified cashier his 2 dollars for Steph and Jeff's wedding present and dragged his bewildered carcass out of the department store.

"What's your problem, Jeff would have loved that toilet brush!" Hunter complained pulling his arm away from his flustered fiancée, "What are you hungry?" he said noticing that they were standing outside McDonald's.

"No I'm not hungry, our children are in there I saw them go in with the McCools on their scooters," Chyna said.

"Well let's go in and see what's going on, maybe I can buy a Happy Meal and give Jeff the toy as a wedding present," Hunter said with a chuckle as they walked into the fast food restaurant.

Randy Orton and Carla were at the back where all the children were, Carla was innocently eating her cheeseburger with fries while Randy was signing autographs.

"I sure hope Hunter doesn't walk in and see me doing an unauthorized signing," he said to himself looking around.

"Your Gift from God is almost totally gone Randy," Carla said and Randy frowned.

"How do you know that?" Randy said as the last two WWE fans came up to him to get his autograph.

"Because Hunter is here and you're about to RKO these two young fans in front of everyone," Carla said.

"I don't think so, why would you say something so horrible Carla? I'm not actually a psychotic killer," Randy said.

"But I am," Carla replied and the two fans looked at Carla and one of them screamed as a third eye appeared out of nowhere in the middle of Carla's head and Randy looked right into it.

"Oh my God!" Charlotte cried as she saw the third eye and Randy got to his feet and grabbed the child standing in line for an autograph, he wrapped his arm around the child's neck and positioned their head over the kiddie's table about to execute the RKO neckbreaker when Cheyenne speared him clear across the restaurant and LC wrestled Carla to the ground.

"That's enough Jericho, let her go!" Cameron said to the demon and Carla laughed at him.

"You know I can't do that, I told you this isn't over until you're family is ruined," Jericho said through Carla while Cheyenne fought with a possessed Randy Orton. The children in the restaurant looked on with horror as the Legend Killer fought the 4 year old with Phenomenal Strength.

"Get him!" the kids said and they pelted Randy with their burgers. They thought the whole thing was a WWE angle, especially when Triple H walked up to them and tried to get them all back. He jumped over the food counter and stood between Randy and Cheyenne.

"What's going on GPS?" he asked her.

"Randy is under the influence of Satan," Cheyenne replied and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Not again, for crying out loud Randy get a new issue already!" Hunter said and he grabbed Randy by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him outside while the kids and their families chanted "Triple H!" over and over again.

Cameron, LC and Aurora called to Cheyenne and the ARK Angels surrounded Carla while The McCools watched in terror at what they were seeing. LC unsheathed her Ax of Judgment ready to do what had to be done; Carla could not be saved but her soul could, executing her was the only way to stop the police or hospital from killing her, at least this way she'd be free from Jericho's demonic taunts forever.

"LC what are you doing?!" Charlotte cried out in horror.

"I'm sorry Char but there's no other way, this is the only way I can save my sister," LC said and Charlotte looked at Dan who was looking away. "Aurora use your gusty wind power to get everyone out of here!"

Aurora did just that and soon everyone except Carla and the ARK Angels were standing in the McDonald's. "I'll see you again my sister," LC said as Cheyenne held Carla down and Cameron prayed over her, both with tears in their eyes.

It sounded like Jericho was laughing demonically and Cameron stopped the Ax in mid air, the laughter wasn't coming from Carla, it was coming from outside. The Amazing one turned and looked outside, the children who had been inside eating with their family were laughing demonically, "The joke's on you Amazing one, killing Carla won't stop the Children of Slaughter!" Jericho said.

"Guys get out here something's going on!" Hunter cried from outside and the ARK Angels took Carla and ran outside to see Randy Orton standing on the sidewalk surrounded by the Children of Slaughter and half a dozen cops.

"He's been elected leader of the Children of Slaughter," Carla said laughing at the ARK Angels, "His first assignment is to kill you, his second assignment is to kill his unborn child,"

"Guys don't worry, he'll fail at both," Cameron said and Hunter started to perspire as media arrived and starting filming all the action.

"Trish I need you here right now," he said then he called Melina and The Undertaker and said exactly the same thing; if the Children of Slaughter was going to mess with his talent, it was gonna be live on WWE TV.


	14. Daylight Terrors

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Valley of Slaughter

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon, Team 3D, Velvet Sky, Christian, Bobby Lashley and Mr. Kennedy.

Summary: Children come back from the dead to kill children in a place known as the Valley of Slaughter in Mansfield, Ohio. The ARK Angels of DX and Jeff Hardy try to stop Ashley, Maria and John Morrison from going there but the demonic Carla B. Cool is expecting them and she's not alone.

Chapter Fourteen – Daylight Terrors

Triple H and the ARK Angels watched as the Children of Slaughter brought New York City to a standstill; the undead children had taken over the city and they weren't going anywhere until their ungodly agenda had been accomplished.

"I have an agenda of my own Children," Hunter said as Undertaker, Melina and Trish arrived. Shawn and Amy were also on their way but there was nothing the Anointed Couple could do now that ATM were defunct thanks to Jericho and the dead former WWE Superstar wasn't done yet.

Melina frowned watching Randy Orton standing in the middle of the Children of Slaughter and Trish watched her watching her husband with contempt for her sister in Christ.

"Hunter what's going on?" The Undertaker said looking at Randy Orton and all the children with scary soulless faces.

"Chris Jericho took possession of LC's little sister and then he possessed Orton who is now going to lead the army of the Children of Slaughter," Hunter said.

"Not again Randy, he's been possessed forever!" Undertaker said and he headed for Randy but the ARK Angels pushed the Deadman back, mostly Cheyenne with her Phenomenal Strength.

"No Mr. Deadman sir, you can't go anywhere near Uncle Randy or Jericho might possess you too," the Amazing Cameron said.

"There ain't no demon in Hell that's gonna stop me, especially that wretched Chris Jericho!" Undertaker said but he couldn't get passed Cheyenne.

"You can't even get passed Shawn's baby girl and you wanna take on the demonic spirit of Chris Jericho?" Hunter said.

"I guess you're right, at ease Lil' missy," Undertaker said to Cheyenne who smiled at him and extended her hand as a sign of respect to the Undertaker which he kindly reciprocated.

"That's one mighty handshake you've got there Cheyenne!" Undertaker said looking at HBK who nodded proudly.

"What are you guys gonna do about Randy?" he asked the ARK Angels.

"We're gonna get some angelic assistance because we're gonna win this battle by the numbers," Cameron said.

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked.

"I mean all the children that the Children of Slaughter kill that have been called up to Heaven, we're gonna call them down from Heaven and anoint them to destroy the Children of Slaughter," Cameron said.

"Ooh that's a good idea," Amy said proudly.

"Why didn't you think of it before?" Hunter said and Cheyenne stepped on his foot for being so rude, "Ow!"

"We're gonna go back to the Valley of Slaughter in Ohio and ask God to send the cherubim down to us but we have to lure the Children of Slaughter there so we can get them all in one place," Cameron said.

"And just how are you going to do that?" Trish asked and DX noted the hostile tone in her voice.

"Is there something wrong Trish?" Amy asked her troubled sister in Christ.

"You know what's wrong, I'm pregnant with that cheating bastard's baby!" Trish snapped.

"The demonic spirit of Jericho has gotten to her for sure," LC said and Cameron pulled DX over to one side.

"You have got to watch Aunt Trish while we're gone, there's a chance her baby could be in danger," Cameron said.

"We understand, go do your thing and we'll go do ours," Shawn said and DX hugged the ARK Angels before they descended on Randy and the Children of Slaughter.

"Those brave Christian soldiers," Amy said smiling proudly as the ARK Angels went into their latest battle and she tried her best to stay focused on what had become hers i.e. keeping Trish and Melina from loosing their friendship permanently as—well as their souls.

"How are we gonna keep Trish from hurting Lil Randy?" Hunter wondered.

"Let's stay with her in New York, that way we can keep an eye on the McCools too." Amy said.

"I don't need babysitting I'm not the one who wants to sleep with a married man," Trish said staring at Melina hatefully.

"Well at least one of us wants to sleep with him," Melina blurted out angrily and DX, Amy and Undertaker looked at her like she was crazy and when she looked at Trish she saw something she hadn't seen in weeks – she saw The Truth staring back at her because Trish was Truly hurt by what she had just said.

"Trish I'm so sorry please forgive me I didn't want this to happen, you're one of my best friends and my life would totally suck without you and Amy in it!" Melina said and she reached out to Trish and pulled her close and together the sisters in Christ wept.

"I'm sorry too Melina," Trish said.

"Just tell me what I have to do so we can be friends again and I'll do it," Melina said.

"Okay," Trish said, "don't sleep with my husband,"

Melina froze in her embrace with Trish and looked over through watery eyes at Shawn and Amy. It was a trap, Trish had set her up, or more accurately Chris Jericho had. If she said she wouldn't sleep with Randy then she would be lying because that's what God said was going to happen.

Melina pulled away from Trish and ran away while Amy and Shawn embraced Trish, "You see, she couldn't even give me that much. She's going down Hunter, at No Way Out Melina Perez Hennigan is going all the way down from the top of that Cell to the ground! Then she'll never have a chance to sleep with Randy!"

Undertaker had never felt more scared to do a Hell in a Cell in his entire career, not since his legendary bout with Mick Foley had the Deadman felt more scared of the steel cage structure that for the first time could very well end a life.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but once those little Angels of yours destroy the Children of Slaughter Chris Jericho will go back to Hell, am I right?" Undertaker asked Shawn Michaels.

"Yeah, that's right," Shawn replied.

"They've wowed me before but if they can pull this off I'll give my life to Christ," Undertaker said.

"Are you serious?" Shawn said in utter shock and Undertaker extended his gloved hand for Shawn to shake.

"You have my word man of God," Taker said and Shawn shook it gladly and suddenly the stakes just got higher for the ARK Angels who had so much more to gain by winning the latest battle for the souls of God's children.

"Come children let's go harvest some souls," Randy Orton said turning towards Ohio and the ARK Angels jumped on him.

"Wherever you go we're going with you!" Cameron cried out while Cheyenne held onto Carla who was trying to get away from her parents.

"Don't listen to them Randy do my father's will not theirs!" Carla yelled out and a battle raged between the ARK Angels and the Children of Slaughter who were both calling to Randy to make a decision but there were too few angels for the ARK Angels to win.

"I've made my choice," Randy said and a cloud broke in the sky and electrocuted Randy giving him infernal power, now Jericho was in complete control.

"He made the wrong choice!" LC said as Randy took to the sky along with the Children of Slaughter.

"Where's Jeff Hardy when you need him!" Charlotte McCool cried out from below while a stunned New York City watched from below.

"I'm sure the ARK Angels have got this all under control guys don't you worry," Amy said to the McCools who looked at Carla who obviously hadn't been exorcised of Jericho's demonic powers, "When this is all over, I'll get my Anointing back and when I do Carla you're gonna feel a lot better,"

"RAW is gonna go through the roof!" Hunter said which was good news for the pockets of the roster but it was bad news for ATM who had been divided by Jericho once again.


	15. Airborne Killers

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Valley of Slaughter

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon, Team 3D, Velvet Sky, Christian, Bobby Lashley and Mr. Kennedy.

Summary: Children come back from the dead to kill children in a place known as the Valley of Slaughter in Mansfield, Ohio. The ARK Angels of DX and Jeff Hardy try to stop Ashley, Maria and John Morrison from going there but the demonic Carla B. Cool is expecting them and she's not alone.

Chapter Fifteen – Airborne Killers

Over New York flew the Children of Slaughter and coming at them from the South was Jeff Hardy right on their tracks. Together with Randy Orton the Children of Slaughter looked like giant bats following a giant raven, how Randy Orton could suddenly fly was beyond him but he was sure Chris Jericho had something to do with it.

"Poor Randy, the devil must have your number on speed-dial," Jeff said to himself as he closed in on the flock of demons heading for Ohio. Once there they would finish what they started only with Randy's help to intimidate the ARK Angels of DX. "What were you thinking Jericho, you forgot about me – Aqua Libre!" Hardy declared and he whooshed past Randy Orton causing TKO to stop in mid-flight. The Children of Slaughter also froze, it seemed that Randy really was running things.

"What the Hell do you want Hardy?" Randy asked menacingly, the sound of Chris Jericho's garbled demonic voice came out his mouth confirming what Jeff already knew.

"I was wondering if you would re-consider using Randy to fulfill your evil plan Chris," Jeff Hardy said trying not to look into the third eye that was protruding from Randy Orton's forehead.

"And why would I do that?" Chris Jericho said and his trademark smirk appeared across Randy's demonized face.

"Because Randy's got nothing to do with your mental illness, he's a good man, in fact he's a man of God and when this is all over he'll still be going to Heaven and you el Diablo will still be rotting in Hell," Jeff Hardy said and Randy's face tightened with disdain.

"You're wrong Libre, Randy has everything to do with my plan. He's married to The Truth: Trish Stratus, the woman who along with Triple H has caused me more harm than any other human being on this planet. By the time my plan is successfully executed, The Ortons will have lost the one thing that brought them together – their baby boy, Randy, jr. And I will be smiling from ear-to-ear shaking hands with Satan for a job well done," Chris said, the fact that those horrible words came out of Randy's innocent mouth sickened Jeff.

"You deserve your place in Hell Jericho, Hunter was right to do what he did," Jeff said and Randy's fists tightened and his jaws clenched.

"You dare to mention that man's name in my presence with the Children of Slaughter surrounding you?!" Jericho shrieked.

"Yes I do dare, I never would have thought I'd say this about my future and your former wife's ex-husband but he's got some balls on him for taking you out," Jeff Hardy said and his face soured as that wretched smirk appeared across Randy Orton's face again.

"So what are you gonna do Jeffrey, are you gonna take me out too?" Jericho said cockily, "Well you can't Junior and you know why?"

The Children of Slaughter drew closer to Jeff who was in the air alone as Randy raised his hands to the air, "Why?" Jeff replied.

"Because you can't kill what's already dead!" Jericho replied and he turned to the Children of Slaughter, "MOVE!"

The Children of Slaughter retreated and Randy pulled lightning down and electrocuted Jeff who although struck had protected himself with plastic covering much to Jericho's chagrin.

"You can't stay like that forever and as soon as you're back to normal I'm going to kill you Jeff Hardy!" Jericho shrieked and Jeff Hardy was trapped.

"I need you Lord," Jeff prayed.

I need you too God replied, come out from your plastic covering and I'll protect you.

Nervously Jeff turned back to normal and he found himself surround by the dark presence of Orton and the Children of Slaughter. While he patiently waited on the Lord Randy raised his hands and struck lightning on Jeff again and this time Aqua Libre felt it. As he burned from the inside out it started to rain hard and Jeff dissolved into the water.

The Children of Slaughter and Randy Orton looked around wondering where Jeff went. "He must be dead, I killed him yes I killed him!" Jericho celebrated, "Come on Children to the Valley of Slaughter, with Aqua Libre out of the way there's no stopping us!"

As the rain continued to beat down across the State of Ohio Randy Orton and the Children of Slaughter descended on Mansfield. The whole area was still in a state of chaos due to the earthquake that had taken place there days ago and the valley looked like a giant graveyard. Jericho surveyed the land, it was ruined thanks to him, "And this is only the beginning," Jericho vowed, "Okay Children, start digging!"

The Children of Slaughter dug into the valley and unearthed dead bodies of children while Randy supervised as hundreds of coffins were desecrated in the old cemetery.

"Oh my God it's the Children of Slaughter, they're back!" a farmer yelled out watching the horrific act from afar and Randy Orton turned to the farmer who recognized him and ran away not wanting to be the victim of an RKO. As the Children continued to unearth other dead children the farmer ran down to his home and grabbed his wife to show her what was happening.

"That's Randy Orton from Monday Night RAW!" his wife said, "What on Earth is he doing here, he should be looking after his wife and unborn child! I'm gonna go over there and give him a piece of my mind!"

"Are you crazy woman, you can't go over there he's not alone, the Children of Slaughter are there with him!" the farmer said and his wife trembled.

"Oh if only angels would come down from Heaven and get rid of those little demons!" she said and she prayed with her husband that God would send help.

"Look up in the sky!" the farmer pointed with his shovel which his wife was going to use on Randy if he didn't first. The sky had broken into a brilliant canvas of light and out of it descended cherubim, hundreds of baby angels and they were heading right for the Valley of Slaughter.

Randy Orton turned and looked up but he had to shield his eyes from the light because it was so intense, he did look long enough to recognize four familiar faces.

"The ARK Angels of DX!" Jericho cried, it certainly was the ARK Angels and they brought reinforcements, hundreds of them for the biggest battle of their lives so far.

"Hello Jericho!" LC said wearing a gown of brilliant white along with the Amazing Cameron, GPS and Hurricane Aurora who had the deepest scowl on her face. They all had wings and it was a sight to behold.

"Go get em angels!" the farmer and his wife cheered.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID ANGELS!" Jericho yelled and someone punched him on the jaw.

"Now-now Jericho don't be yelling at God's people," came the voice of Jeff Hardy but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Jeff Hardy?!" Jericho said puzzled looking around, "I thought we killed you?"

"You can't kill what you didn't create jabroni," Jeff Hardy replied and Jericho screamed in annoyance.

"Screw you I'll get you another time, right now I've got more important business to take care of," Jericho said and Randy told the Children of Slaughter to get back and leave the unearthed children, they had unearthed every single one of them. "Children of the dead, awake!" Jericho said.

"Cherubim, are you ready?" Cheyenne said to the host of angels that had come down from Heaven to help them.

"What?" Jericho said turning back to look at what the ARK Angels were doing and he saw the angels lifting trumpets to their lips in unison and it was clear right then what the ARK Angels intended to do.

"I said ARE YOU READY?" Cheyenne repeated and a loud shout of praise came ringing back over the sky and Jericho started to tremble. He forced Randy Orton to his knees and made him cover his ears because he didn't want him to hear the sound that was coming next.

"Now blow your trumpets with the sound of triumph!" the Amazing Cameron said and the angels did just that.

"NO!" Jericho cried but Randy Orton was loving it deep down inside.

"Heavens!" the famer and his wife said as the unearthed children joined the cherubim, the sound was so beautiful their spirits were quickened and they sang sweet praises to the Lord and ascended to the Heavenlies while the Children of Slaughter melted away into the depths of the Earth from which they came.

"Quick Chey get Jericho to let go of Randy so he can hear the angels sing!" LC said to her future sister-in-law and Cheyenne did just that, pulling Randy's hands forcibly from over his ears. Seconds later Jericho was gone from The King's Oracle and Randy stood up and rejoiced along with the angels and ARK Angels of DX.

"Victory! Victory! Victory!" the ARK Angels cried three times and on the third cry the cherubim blew the final trumpet. As they ascended back to Heaven Jeff Hardy re-appeared much to Aurora's delight.

"Thank you angels!" the ARK Angels said to the cherubim and Randy and Jeff joined them in saying thanks until the sky was back to normal.

Jeff hugged Aurora to him lovingly, "Thanks for sending the rain to help me escape Jericho's attacks," he said, "Now all we gotta do is fix this valley and the state of Ohio and we can go home,"

"Can she do that?" Randy asked the ARK Angels.

"She should be able to she caused the earthquake in the first place she should be able to reverse it," LC said, "Come on Aurora, quit sucking up to Jeff and get to work!"

"I don't think she's sucking up to him LC, I think she's bonding with him," Randy Orton observed and the Amazing Cameron nodded in agreement, that was exactly what she was doing, the 2 year-old cherub was closer to Jeff than she'd ever been.

"Come on Jeff don't make her a slacker like you, make her do her job," Randy said and Jeff rolled his eyes at him.

"Do your thing Ro-Ro," Jeff said to Aurora and the Earth started to shake and gradually the broken bits of land moved closer together until it was completely repaired like nothing had ever happened.

"YEAH!" came the cheer of hundreds of people that had watched the whole thing.

"Those kids are amazing," one man said.

"DX must be so proud," another man said while the wrestlers and the ARK Angels came over and received their appreciation from the local towns people.

"I'm glad you're okay now Randy but this mission is still not over for you," the Amazing Cameron said.

"I know, Trish is still tripping over me and my affair with Melina," Randy said and Jeff noticed a smirk on his face.

"Is there something funny about your Tag Team match against Trish and Taker next week?" Jeff asked indignantly which was unusual for him.

"Its nuthin Jeff stay out of my business," Randy replied while signing an autograph for the farmer and his wife.

"What's none of my business?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff quit interfering, you got your own family to think about," Randy said.

"You know something, I can tell when your frontin Randy what did God tell you?" Jeff asked again.

"Actually it was Amy and Shawn who told me, now are you gonna give me a ride home or what?" Randy said to Jeff who frowned at the ARK Angels confused.

"Cameron can you please tell Randy to stop being such a jerk and tell me what's going on?" Jeff said.

"I would but we need a ride home too," Cameron said and Randy laughed; God had told him something and it was too good to waste on Jeff, this Oracle was for the Anointed Couple and Shawn and Amy were going to love hearing what God had to say.


	16. Third Eye Blind

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Valley of Slaughter

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon, Team 3D, Velvet Sky, Christian, Bobby Lashley and Mr. Kennedy.

Summary: Children come back from the dead to kill children in a place known as the Valley of Slaughter in Mansfield, Ohio. The ARK Angels of DX and Jeff Hardy try to stop Ashley, Maria and John Morrison from going there but the demonic Carla B. Cool is expecting them and she's not alone.

**A/N: Please note this chapter contains violence with a deadly weapon and is not to be attempted under any circumstances.**

Chapter Sixteen – Third Eye Blind

The Sandbox:

Trish and Carla were hanging out at the DX compound waiting for the ARK Angels to come back, they were not allowed to leave until they got there.

"I feel like a little girl trapped in this place waiting for my parents to come home," Trish complained while pacing back and forth in the living room.

Carla sat motionless on the couch making Trish very uncomfortable, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you Carla," she said and Carla looked at her coldly.

"Why would I be offended I'm not a little girl," she said and Trish noticed the third eye in the middle of Carla's forehead and gasped.

"Jericho!" Trish said, "It was you that's been taunting me, you're trying to break up ATM!"

Carla jumped off the couch and made a beeline for Trish, "Yes and I would have succeeded today if it wasn't for those blasted ARK Angels of DX!"

Trish wanted to run but she was still an angelic being, there was a strength that God had given her years ago as part of her Christian walk and she had to get back the authority to operate in it again, so she dropped to her knees and prayed, "Lord I'm sorry, I repent of my sins please forgive me. I want to operate in the Truth-telling power that you gave me and I want ATM to live forever! Let me see the Truth before it happens again Lord!"

Carla smirked and stroked the side of Trish's head with something long and sharp, Trish looked up and saw Carla holding a crossbow with the arrow aimed at the side of her head.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment, the day that I Chris Jericho finally get to kill Trish Stratus for making my life a living Hell!" Jericho said through Carla who didn't know what she was doing just like she didn't know what she had done when she'd slaughtered all those innocent children and now Jericho was going to make sure Trish's biggest fan ended up in Hell with him.

"Your evil knows no end Jericho and actually I do know how long you've waited for this moment, you know how?" Trish replied and Carla pulled the trigger but the arrow flew up into the wall because Chyna came into the room and batted it out of her hand. "Because I'm The Truth: Trish Stratus!"

"Carla give me this, its LC's for crying out loud do you know what she'd do to you if she saw you playing with this?" Chyna said and Carla scowled at Trish.

"You got your Truth-telling powers back," Jericho said.

"Yeah and I know how this little game of yours is going to end so you might as-well go back to the depths of Hell by yourself," Trish said and Chyna gasped when she noticed the third eye in Carla's head.

"Jericho you sonofabitch you're using Carla to do your dirty work for you?" Chyna said furiously and she was so mad her cheeks started to pulsate, "How could you be so evil? We created Carla together and she's the only part of you that deserves to live on. So I'm going to do what the ARK Angels of DX should have done when this whole thing started with you,"

Chyna aimed the crossbow right at Carla's forehead targeting the third eye in the middle of her brow and she pulled the trigger and pierced it through.

"ARGHHH!!" Carla screamed at the horrible violence but the screeching voice of Jericho had gone, for good. "Pull it out, pull it out!" Carla said frightened by the arrow in her head.

"Carla!" LC yelled as the ARK Angels came home with DX, Randy Orton, Melina and Amy.

"Oh my God!" Randy Orton cried as everyone ran over to see Carla.

"Pull it out!" Carla begged LC.

"Allow me," Melina said and she laid her hand over Carla's forehead, her Miraculous touch stopped Carla from panicking and she was able to remove the arrow and heal up the gaping wound all at once.

"You got your healing power back!" Chyna said to Melina.

"Yeah I did and so did Amy!" Melina said hugging the Anointed one.

"Which means that you must have got your Truth-telling abilities back," Amy said to Trish who nodded with a smile.

"I sure have," she said and Randy hugged her before turning to the others.

"I told you, its exactly as God said it would be," he said showing Trish the Oracle that God had given him with Chyna shooting Carla in the head with the crossbow, only in the Oracle it actually was Jericho being shot at not Carla.

"So me getting LC this arsenal of weapons was Divine Inspiration," Hunter said, "Show's what Stephanie knows,"

"Yeah," LC said hugging her father and mother while Shawn rolled his eyes.

"If we could go one day without you badmouthing Stephanie that would be a Miracle," Shawn said.

"I can take care of that," Melina said and ATM hugged the ARK Angels.

"We would never have gotten our powers back if it wasn't for you, thank you ARK Angels," Amy said and ATM kissed them individually much to LC's displeasure.

"Ew get off me, I've got to clean up my crossbow, nice shot mom," LC said.

"Thanks," Chyna replied and LC noticed the black stain on the arrow where Jericho's evil third eye had been destroyed. She turned to Carla and smiled, "You know there was a time we thought we'd never save you,"

"I was so scared I'd never see you again if the police came after me," Carla said, "But now I know with God all things are possible,"

"You're free at last," LC said and she hugged Carla tearfully. The adults were crying too and Shawn called The McCools so they could come over and join in the tears of joy and then he advised them to get Carla baptized right away. They agreed.

"I hate to spoil all the rejoicing but we've got to clean up the mess Jericho made Carla, I mean that's if you want to enjoy your new found freedom. We'll have to explain everything to Manhattan Elementary," Hunter said.

"I'll come with and I'll bring my Oracles with me, I want Lil Randy to go to Manhattan Elementary when he's born," Randy Orton said.

"What about No Way Out?" Chyna asked, "Are you guys still gonna go ahead with the Valentine's Day Massacre?"

"Yes," Randy, Trish and Melina said, "Snap!" they said together and started laughing.

"But you're pregnant I still don't feel right about letting you do this," Shawn complained, "Unless you can guarantee me that nothing will happen to Lil Randy or you,"

"When our son is born, I want him to know just how good we were in this business, all three of us," Trish said to Melina especially.

"That's not a guarantee!" Shawn said.

"Give it up God boy the match it going ahead," Hunter said and Shawn pouted but his pout quickly turned to a smile when his Righteous Indignation burned Hunter's hand and had him hopping up and down on the spot for awhile.

"This affair has already caused problems Trish, how can you be so forgiving?" Melina said.

"Because you're my sister in Christ and my Lord and Savior said I must forgive seventy time seven and I have forgiven you both," Trish said.

"That's mighty big of you Trish," Amy said proud of her sister in Christ.

"The McCools are coming over to see Carla, whad'ya say we all have dinner and celebrate the latest of the ARK Angels' victories over evil?" Shawn said.

"Now that sounds like a good idea," Hunter said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Dad we need to talk to you about something," Cameron said to Shawn.

"What's up son?" Shawn said coming down on one knee to meet his son's eyes.

"The ARK Angels and I have been talking and we decided we wanna go back to school," Cameron said as Chyna, Amy and Hunter listened in with Shawn.

"We realized during this mission how important it is that we be around people our own age," LC said, "We're never gonna be kids again, we might as-well enjoy it while we can,"

"That's alright you guys don't have to do movies if you don't want to," Shawn said knowing The Rock would be disappointed.

"Do you know what school you want to go to?" Amy asked.

"Manhattan Elementary," the ARK Angels replied.

"You want to go to school in New York?" DX said at the same-time.

"Yeah!" Carla cheered, "Then you'll be with me all the time!"

DX exchanged glances with Amy and Joanie understanding fully why the ARK Angels wanted to go to Manhattan Elementary now.

"Well its only a hour away, we'll get you enrolled for the Spring semester," Hunter said and the ARK Angels and Carla rejoiced.

"Why didn't we think of this before?" Shawn asked the other members of the DX household.

"I guess it took a little interference from Jericho to show us how important it is for Carla and the ARK Angels to be together," Amy said.

"Are you saying something good came of all this trouble Jericho caused?" Hunter said.

"No I'm saying Romans 8:28 is true, all things work together for good to those who love God and are called according to His purpose," Amy said.

"Amen!" Trish and Melina said and ATM rejoiced by dancing with DX, Chyna and Randy that the ARK Angels were fulfilling their purpose in the Earth just like God told them they would.

"Dude what about Melina and Johnny?" LC said to Cameron, "They're still separated,"

"Let The Ortons take care of that one, let's be kids again Lisa at least for one more day," Cameron said to his future wife who liked that idea a lot even though her future as an adult with Cameron was something that her childhood as an ARK Angel couldn't be compared to.


	17. Mommy's Baby Boy

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Valley of Slaughter

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon, Team 3D, Velvet Sky, Christian, Bobby Lashley and Mr. Kennedy.

Summary: Children come back from the dead to kill children in a place known as the Valley of Slaughter in Mansfield, Ohio. The ARK Angels of DX and Jeff Hardy try to stop Ashley, Maria and John Morrison from going there but the demonic Carla B. Cool is expecting them and she's not alone.

Chapter Seventeen – Mommy's Baby Boy

John Cena's house, FL:

The Northeast quickly returned to normal and word quickly spread to the Southeast that the ARK Angels had destroyed the Children of Slaughter. TNA HQ was already buzzing with the news that Team 3D and Velvet Sky had helped Jeff Hardy keep his firstborn child from being aborted, although Team 3D had failed to get Jeff to leave the WWE and come to TNA. Still with Ashley as part of Team 3D now, Brother Ray and Devon could continue their feud with Raven and the X Offenders while Kennedy still goaded John Cena for the World Championship and the heart of Maria who still had no idea Kennedy was Hell over heels in love with her. There was only one member of the male population receiving Maria's love right now and that was her son Marion.

"Do you think John will see Marion as the wonderful son he is sooner than his 20th birthday?" Maria asked John Morrison who was playing peek-a-boo with Romeo.

"No, otherwise he wouldn't have said it. It'll take a miracle for Cena to change his mind about Marion," Morrison said uncovering his eyes expecting to hear Romeo laugh as he said "Peek-a-boo!" but instead he saw his son in the arms of his wife Melina.

"If you need a Miracle all you had to do was ask me for one instead of running off to Florida to hang with Maria and John for the past two weeks," Melina said to her husband.

"I'm sorry Melina I've been a little upset you know with you and Randy sleeping together and all, its not like I'm the only one giving you the cold shoulder these days Trish hasn't been speaking to you either," Morrison replied.

"FYI Johnny Trish is speaking to me and ATM got our powers back," Melina replied and Johnny and Maria gasped.

"Melina that's wonderful!" Maria said running over and hugging her good friend.

"You mean Trish forgave you?" Johnny asked Melina and the Miraculous nodded.

"Yeah - but the match at No Way Out is still going ahead, we decided it was too good to pass up," Melina said, "Only now it'll be strictly business and nothing personal,"

"And we is?" Johnny asked scornfully and Melina sighed.

"Me, Trish and Randy," Melina replied and Johnny huffed.

"Well I'm so glad the three of you have patched things up I'm still not ready to come back home so if you came here to ask me forget it," Johnny said.

"Johnny please, I need you to forgive me," Melina said.

"No," Johnny replied and Melina wiped a tear from her eye.

"Johnny go home you two have got to work this thing out," Maria said but Melina silenced her.

"No Maria its alright if you can't forgive me right now I understand, take all the time you need. Just remember when you're ready to forgive me, I'll be waiting," Melina said and she kissed Romeo before handing him back to his father. "I love you John Hennigan,"

Melina went to kiss Johnny on the cheek but he pulled away from her and Melina's heart sank, "Take care of my baby boy," she said and she kissed Romeo on the head lovingly, "Maria walk me out,"

Maria accompanied Melina to the door while Johnny watched the two women descend the staircase, it was like watching his wife move out of his life, one step at a time.

Maria and Melina hugged at the door, "Oh Melina I'm sorry," Maria said with tears in her eyes.

"Looks like we're in the same boat," Melina said, "Two M's and no Johns,"

"I thought Johnny was gonna forgive you I thought that was the Miracle God was going to do for you, after all you've done for His Kingdom you deserve it Melina," Maria said.

"What I deserve is a happily married husband so Johnny can take all the time he needs, I know he'll be better off here in Florida with you and John than with me and Romeo back in L.A. He's just too angry right now," Melina said.

"So what are you going to do?" Maria asked.

"I'm going to go and hang with my sisters in Christ and prepare for life back on the road, I'm actually excited about working again, even though it'll be hard seeing Johnny without kissing him," Melina said.

"I know how you feel," Maria said.

"Not anymore you won't," Melina said excitedly and Maria frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm here to give you a Miracle, that Miracle is your son," Melina said and she pressed her hands over Marion and Maria's foreheads, "You two will comfort each other and love each other until Marion's 20th birthday. When Marion turns 21 there will be another Miracle but I think you already know what that one is. John Cena will love his son, for now you will live without it,"

Melina released her hands from Maria and Marion and love illuminated in their faces, Maria's heart was lifted and Marion was ridiculously happy.

"Thank you!" Maria said hugging Melina.

"Don't thank me, thank the One who created me," Melina said.

"O thank You Jesus!" Maria cried and she jumped up and down with Marion while Johnny watched from the top of the stairs. He looked the exact opposite of Maria, unlike Maria and Marion he and Romeo actually needed Melina to make their family complete. Melina watched as Johnny descended the staircase and headed towards her, in the time it took him to reach her she remembered moments they had shared together as man and wife, particularly that moment when they had Romeo.

Johnny pressed his hand over Melina's cheek and she squeezed his wrist as if never wanting to let him go. Johnny's other hand was on the door.

"If I go with my right hand we go home tonight as a family, but if I go with my left hand I close the door on you and our marriage. I don't know which one to choose because regardless of which hand I pick I still love you Melina Perez Hennigan," Johnny said.

"And you'll always be the man I married," Melina said and she burst into tears running towards her ride away from her husband's hands, she had already made the choice for him.

"Say goodbye to your mommy Romy," Johnny said as Melina drove off to the airport.

"Goodbye mommy," Romeo said and Johnny cried bitterly over his son as he closed the door on the woman who had made them both so very happy.


	18. Heaven in a Cell

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Valley of Slaughter

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon, Team 3D, Velvet Sky, Christian, Bobby Lashley and Mr. Kennedy.

Summary: Children come back from the dead to kill children in a place known as the Valley of Slaughter in Mansfield, Ohio. The ARK Angels of DX and Jeff Hardy try to stop Ashley, Maria and John Morrison from going there but the demonic Carla B. Cool is expecting them and she's not alone.

Chapter Eighteen – Heaven in a Cell

No Way Out PPV, Long Island, NY:

It was time for the main event and unlike the last two matches no Wrestlemania title shots were on the line. DX stood at the guerilla position watching the fans react with passionate hatred towards Randy Orton and Melina and breakout into thunderous applause when The "Kiss of Death" Trish Stratus and The Undertaker came out. The fans had made up their minds who were the bad guys in this match.

"You'd think they'd go against the guy wearing the kohl pencil eyeliner," Hunter said and Shawn laughed, although he was against Trish coming back while pregnant seeing her next to Undertaker was very exciting as they had made such an impact earlier in the year and if it wasn't for them, WWE would have lost out to TNA in the Wrestling World War. As Trish and Undertaker climbed into the cage the house lights came on and the fans cheered the dark duo on while Melina and Orton looked on menacingly.

"I'm dying Randy," Melina whispered to her partner in this tag team Hell in a Cell match. "This affair has already cost me my family and we haven't even done anything yet,"

"At least you and Trish are sisters in Christ again," Randy said.

"Yeah, your wife is amazing I can't believe you're gonna cheat on her," Melina said.

"Oh that's really funny Melina I guarantee you it won't be me making the first move," Randy said.

"I make the first move?" Melina said as the fans continued to chant "Welcome back!" to Trish.

"Yeah and according to God I can't resist you," Randy said.

"Do you even try to resist me?" Melina asked.

"No, I don't," Randy said ashamed.

"I'm so sorry Randy, for putting both our marriages in jeopardy," Melina said.

"Apology accepted," Randy said and Melina huffed expecting him to apologize too but the bell had rung and the match was starting, "Now let's make history,"

Amy and Chyna watched the match from home on PPV, Hunter said it was best that Amy not come to the American Airlines Arena lest she get Indignant and interfere it what promised to be an unforgettable Hell in a Cell match and it was.

GRISHAM: Oh my gosh Melina just rammed Trish into the side of the steel, never in all my career as a WWE announcer have I seen such carnage between two Divas.

"Um how about my match against Trish at Survivor Series in '04?" Amy complained.

"Its what have you done for me lately in this business babe," Chyna said offering Amy some nachos but Amy was too excited to eat.

JR: Randy Orton just punted the Deadman, Undertaker is out cold.

GRISHAM: Melina just hit Trish with a Chick Kick of her own, Trish is out cold too!

Hunter watched as Melina and Randy started to do the spot everyone was talking about in the locker room, both wrestlers dragged their opponents to the RAW and Smackdown announcer tables and make sure they were still knocked out which they were. Melina and Randy then climbed the cage all the way to the top, once up there Randy lifted Melina high above his head then with all his might he threw her down onto Trish and the RAW announce table broke under the weight of the collision.

JR: OH MY GOD TRISH STRATUS IS BROKEN IN HALF!!

Randy Orton watched the lifeless bodies on the shattered announce table and eventually Melina rolled off of Trish who was okay even though she didn't look it. It was now time for Randy and Taker to do their spot. Undertaker came to, saw Trish unconscious and grabbed Melina by the throat and set her up for the Tombstone Piledriver which he executed perfectly on the Smackdown announce table. The fans loved it and Undertaker went for Randy Orton who was supposed to be so petrified he couldn't move, only Randy Orton was moving down the Cell towards his wife.

"What's Randy doing?" Hunter said and Undertaker was wondering the same thing.

"You were right Shawn, I can't do this," Randy said to himself before he picked up his wife and carried her to the back to make sure she got the medical attention she needed. Seeing Trish on the shattered announce table was just too much for the father to be, even if it meant killing what would have been one of the most amazing wrestling spots ever in Hell in a Cell. Backstage Trish looked up and saw Randy smiling down at her.

"I'm fine Randy, you didn't have to blow the spot and ruin the match," Trish said.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," Randy said.

"You know I'm okay, I told you I would be and I'm The Truth now get back out there and do the finish while there's still time!" Trish said but Randy couldn't care less about the big finish to their match.

"Tell me when this affair is over you'll forgive me and take me back, then I'll go out there and act like everything's fine," Randy said.

"I can't do that Randy, its all part of the test," Trish said.

The fans were booing, they were disappointed with the match and Undertaker was coming to the back.

"Then what's the point Trish? I can't lose you and this match all in the same night!" Randy said tearfully squeezing his wife's hands while the EMTs attended to her. She batted them away and stroked her husband's face lovingly.

"You can afford to lose this match but it won't change things between us, so would you rather have this Hell in a Cell stinkfest on your wrestling resume or a true Hell in a Cell classic?" Trish asked but she already knew the answer and it brought tears to her eyes, "Forget it, don't answer that," she said with a big smile. "Now go finish the match!"

"Okay," Randy said and he kissed her hand, "I love you Trish,"

"I love you too Randy," Trish replied and Undertaker dragged Randy back out towards the Cell to the relief of Hunter and the fans watching all over the world. As they prepared to do the big finish, Trish walked to the top of the ramp and watched as Undertaker Choke-Slammed Randy Orton from the top of the Cell to the Smackdown announce table breaking the table in half.

JR: OH MY GOD NOW RANDY ORTON IS BROKEN IN HALF!!!

GRISHAM: This Valentine's Day Massacre has truly lived up to its name as neither Melina or Orton are moving.

JR: Melina and Orton have been destroyed by the Undertaker and the Kiss of Death in what has been a truly hellacious Hell in a Cell classic!

Trish was horrified at her husband lying motionless pretty much like they knew he would be when they were planning the match out but to see it happen live in front of thousands of people was another thing altogether.

Undertaker extended his hand and Trish walked towards him and she climbed the cage, together they stood triumphant above Randy and Melina even though officially no-one had actually been pinned but the Undertaker and Kiss of Death had made their point. As the lights dimmed and Trish and Undertaker headed back up the ramp the fans chanted their names and went home believing Randy and Melina had gotten what they deserved.

Everyone applauded Trish and Undertaker backstage especially DX, Shawn's cell rang and it was Amy who wanted to talk to Trish and make sure she was okay. When Randy and Melina came backstage they got applause also.

"Shawn and I are gonna write you both out of the show until after Wrestlemania," Hunter said to them.

"What?!" Randy and Melina said at the same-time.

"That match was so devastating there's no way I'm gonna make the fans think it was something you could just walk off," Hunter said.

"I agree," Shawn added but Melina and Randy were furious.

"So we're both off Wrestlemania?!" Randy said in disbelief.

"Yeah stop being such a baby there'll be plenty of Wrestlemanias in your future," Shawn said. "Think of it as a night off,"

"I don't want a night off I wanna wrestle on that card!" Randy said.

"Yeah me too!" Melina complained.

"Well it ain't gonna happen so stop complaining about it," Hunter said and Melina and Randy stormed off angrily leaving Trish with Undertaker and DX.

"And so it begins," Trish said and she watched as her sister in Christ left with The King's Oracle, her beloved husband and soon father of her first and only child.

"You okay Trish?" Undertaker asked his tag team partner.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Trish said, "When its all over I'll be fine,"

"How about right now?" Undertaker asked but Trish said nothing and it was clear that she was upset.

"Amy says you're coming home with us tonight," Shawn said after getting off the phone with his wife.

"Just throw me in the limo," Trish said heading for the shower and Undertaker shook his head, the match was over but the trouble had only just begun for the Kiss of Death.

"Well when's the ceremony Deadman?" Shawn said slapping Undertaker on the shoulder.

"What?" the Deadman replied.

"You said if the ARK Angels succeeded in their mission to destroy the Children of Slaughter you'd give your life to Christ, so when's the ceremony?" Shawn asked.

"Whenever you want it to be St. Michaels," Undertaker said.

"Wow I can't believe you're actually gonna be a Christian," Hunter said in shock, he didn't think Undertaker actually intended to keep his word.

"I'll be willing to do whatever it takes guys," Undertaker replied and DX frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" Shawn asked.

"I have a feeling Heaven is gonna need me," Undertaker said and Shawn smiled, if somebody had told him he'd be in the business long enough to see the Undertaker give his life to Christ he'd call them a liar.

"You were right Hunter, this match was truly history in the making," Shawn said to Hunter.

"I knew you'd come around once Jesus got involved," Hunter said patting Shawn on the back while HBK explained the process of being Born Again to The Deadman.


	19. Ear, Nose and Throat Candy

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Valley of Slaughter

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, The McCools, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, John Cena, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Stephanie McMahon, Team 3D, Velvet Sky, Christian, Bobby Lashley and Mr. Kennedy.

Summary: Children come back from the dead to kill children in a place known as the Valley of Slaughter in Mansfield, Ohio. The ARK Angels of DX and Jeff Hardy try to stop Ashley, Maria and John Morrison from going there but the demonic Carla B. Cool is expecting them and she's not alone.

Chapter Nineteen – Ear, Nose and Throat Candy

The Sandbox at 12pm:

Jeff and Steph decided it would be a good idea to throw the ARK Angels of DX a party to celebrate their latest victory, they planned it with the McCools and told various WWE and TNA Superstars to come to The McCools apartment in Manhattan tonight. They forgot to run it past DX who at the same-time were planning a party of their own for their children and they too had sent word throughout the wrestling world that it was happening tonight at The Sandbox.

"Where is everybody?" Hunter said with his fluorescent green party hat on cocked to the side and a noise-maker in the side of his mouth.

The sound of Chyna, Amy and Shawn laughing soon descended from the top of the stairs and The Game frowned wondering what was so funny. He was even more confused when they pulled on their coats, ushered the ARK Angels out the door and left him standing there like an indoor gnome. Hunter ran up to them before they got in the DX Machine.

"Hey where the Hell are you guys going?" Hunter demanded.

"To our party," LC said and Hunter looked at Shawn for an explanation.

"Shelton just called, it seems Jeff and Steph," Shawn started.

"Don't call them that!" Hunter said annoyed.

"Okay, J and S arranged a party for the ARK Angels too and all the guys are going," Shawn said and Hunter was so mad he bit his noise maker in half, "Yeah we figured this is exactly as you'd react so we'd thought it was best to not tell you and just go without you,"

Hunter shoved Shawn aside and crushed the Heartbreak Kid to the side of the DX Machine.

"I'm going with you," Hunter growled and the ARK Angels exchanged weary glances.

"You're not gonna make a total jackass of yourself in front of our kids and the entire roster are you?" Chyna asked her fiancé.

"I told you in Bloomingdale's, I was a Degenerate when you fell in love with me," Hunter replied and Chyna frowned.

"You were in Bloomingdale's?" Shawn asked Hunter, "What on Earth were you doing in Bloomingdale's?"

Amy laughed at Hunter, "This is not gonna be a party you guys are going to enjoy so why don't we reschedule it?"

"Are you kidding? I love watching Dad make a jack-ass out of himself," LC replied.

"You here that, your daughter thinks you're a jack-ass you must be so proud," Chyna snapped annoyed at Hunter's childish behavior.

"I expect you all to be wearing the DX party hats I bought," Hunter said ignoring Chyna, Shawn and Amy wished it was that easy to ignore him.

"Do we have to put the hats on now?" Shawn said.

"Let's get this party started!" Hunter said handing out the DX party hats to everyone, including the limo driver.

"Who are those hats for?" Shawn said pointing to the superfluous hats.

"For our party guests," Hunter replied and Amy stuck her head out of the DX Machine and laughed hysterically.

"This is Jeff and Steph's party not yours, you can't expect them to wear those hats," Chyna said through gritted teeth.

"Correction: it was Jeff Hardy and Stephanie Marie McMahon's party, in the words of the New World Order – "WE'RE TAKING OVER!!!" Hunter declared and blew his noise-maker loudly.

"This party is gonna blow chunks we might as-well get Carla and ride our scooters in Central Park," Cameron said to Cheyenne.

"I don't think we'll be alone," Cheyenne replied looking at how upset Chyna was that Hunter was going to ruin Jeff and Steph's well-intentioned party for the ARK Angels of DX.

The McCools' apartment, Manhattan, NYC at 1pm:

The entire WWE locker room and some of the TNA locker room were in attendance for the ARK Angels of DX party, there were even fans outside trying to get in. It took Bobby Lashley, Batista and Big Show to keep them from storming The McCools' apartment, one girl fainted when she saw Jeff Hardy and Stephanie felt so bad she asked Melina the Miraculous to come over just to revive her. Once the girl came to and got a hug, kiss and autograph from Jeff she gladly left him alone screaming all the way down the sidewalk.

"I guess you're gonna have to get used to this," Charlotte McCool said and Stephanie nodded, she was fully aware of the manic reaction to Jeff Hardy from wrestling fans worldwide, "I love your hair by the way,"

Melina agreed noticing the pink and blond dye job Stephanie had going, "Those colors really bring out your eyes," she said.

"Thanks Melina, I'm sure Hunter will make some sarcastic comment about it when he gets here," Stephanie said and Melina blanched.

"You invited Hunter?" she asked.

"I had no choice, it was either that or cancel our party so he could throw his," Stephanie said.

"Okay I have a question – why didn't you just plan the party for the ARK Angels together?" Melina said.

"Like Hunter would ever wanna do that, he hates Jeff and everything about him, you think those two can plan a party together?" Stephanie said and Big Show laughed, "What's so funny?"

"Why is it that your Ex's can't ever seem to get on?" Big Show asked going back up to The McCools apartment with Melina and Stephanie where everyone was hanging out.

"I don't know Big Show, but I do know that Jeff is my true love, after him they'll be no more," Stephanie said.

"Thank God," Big Show and Batista said together and Stephanie stuck her tongue out at them.

"They're here!" Jeff Hardy said excitedly and he grabbed Steph and ran down the stairs to greet the ARK Angels, he had to move pretty fast to catch them as they got on their scooters and headed for Central Park as soon as they got out of the DX Machine.

"Guys where are you going the party is upstairs!" Stephanie called after them and Jeff Hardy flew after them while Stephanie scratched her head, "What's going on here Hunter?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Triple H asked offended.

"Why are the ARK Angels scooting off when we've got a party for them?" Stephanie said, "Did you tell them to run off to get at me and Jeff?"

"Oh that's real nice Stephanie, just what kind of immature degenerate do you take me for?" Hunter said cocking his DX hat to one side while Stephanie observed that Shawn, Chyna and Amy were also wearing DX party hats.

"If you think for one second that our guests are going to be donning DX merchandize during this party you've got another thing coming. Jeff and me went to great lengths planning this party and we already brought hats of our own," Stephanie said and Hunter looked up at the McCools' apartment window and saw several wrestlers wearing fluorescent pink, green and purple hats in typical Hardy design.

"Is this a children's party or an acid rave?" Hunter said sarcastically.

"If you think that's bad wait til you get inside, the whole apartment is brightly colored just like my fiancé," Stephanie said.

"That explains your ridiculous dye job then," Hunter said and he felt a whoosh of heat up on the back of his neck and he turned to see Shawn and Amy scowling at him with Righteous Indignation.

Stephanie smiled relived that the Anointed Couple were back to their Indignant selves, "Looks like you better adjust your attitude if you wanna come to our party Hunter,"

"By a lot," Shawn added shoving Hunter on the shoulder aggressively and Hunter rubbed where his arm was now hot.

"Yeah, I think your hair looks great like that Steph, you're a Hardy girl now!" Amy said, "I sure hope it works out better for you than it did me,"

"Well your Amazing son said it would and if I can't trust Cameron's word, whose word can I trust?" Stephanie said and Chyna smiled at her.

"You're so happy Stephanie, I'm so glad you finally found the right man," Chyna said.

"That means a lot to me coming from you Joanie, our families have been through Hell but at least you're willing to get along with me unlike some people," Stephanie said looking at Hunter who wasn't happy for her at all.

"Hey where are the kids?" Kofi Kingston yelled from upstairs.

"They're with Jeff I think they went to the park to ride their scooters," Shawn said.

"That sounds like fun!" Maria said.

"Yeah let's go with them!" CM Punk added.

"YEAH!!" the wrestlers yelled together and they all headed downstairs much to Hunter's chagrin.

"STOP! Nobody is going anywhere!" Hunter yelled standing in front of the door and Stephanie gasped along with The McCools and the wrestlers mortified at Hunter's behavior and it was only going to get worse.

Meanwhile in Central Park the ARK Angels were hanging out with an invisible Aqua Libre and Carla who had joined them after asking her parents if it was okay. After scooting around the children thought about how cool it was going to be going to school together.

"This is gonna be awesome!" LC said dancing around.

"All I've ever wanted was to hang out with you guys and now I will, I'm so happy I could cry!" Carla said happily.

"Hey no crying, this is a time to celebrate and tears make me sad," LC said.

Aurora was definitely not sad as Jeff kept appearing and disappearing in front of a big oak tree, it was a supernatural game she loved and one she couldn't play with anyone else.

"How well are they getting on," Carla observed, "This must be driving your Dad crazy seeing Aurora love on Jeff like that,"

"You have no idea," Cameron said knowing the trouble Hunter had already started back at The McCools.

"Come on let's go back I want some cake," Cheyenne said and Cameron agreed reluctantly with a sigh, who was he to deny GPS cake on their special day?

As Jeff Hardy and the ARK Angels returned back to the McCools apartment they walked in on a massive argument between Hunter, Stephanie and the WWE roster who had wanted to go to Central Park with them.

"I don't care we are not going to Central Park!" Hunter protested.

"Its not like the fans are going to hurt us!" Matt Hardy protested as Jeff Hardy entered the room, "Oh hey Jeff you're back just in time to watch Hunter throw his weight around,"

The WWE locker room grumbled and the TNA wrestlers picked up on the tension between the roster and their owner.

"Looks like you're having a little trouble running things without Vince Hunter," Brother Ray said and Mr. Kennedy and Lashley nodded.

"I was doing just fine until this colorized son-of-a-bitch decided to usurp my authority!" Hunter snapped and Stephanie got white hot with anger.

"What's this?" Jeff said picking a DX party hat off of Edge's head.

"Hunter made us all wear them," Edge replied and the ARK Angels looked on the floor and saw Jeff's party hats tossed to one side in the corner.

Jeff shook his head and smiled, "You know what Hunter, keep your DX party hats if that's what you need to secure your authority over the greatest locker room in the world. I've got an announcement to make – I mean another one, not the one I made about marrying Stephanie, as great as that was,"

Hunter grimaced, "What is so important that it can't wait until tomorrow?" he asked annoyed.

"Mr. McMahon called me this morning and offered me a contract at TNA and after Wrestlemania, I'm gonna take it," Jeff said and everyone gasped.

"You're leaving?" Shawn said tearing up and Amy comforted him.

"Yeah, after Wrestlemania," Jeff said and Hunter's facial expression hadn't changed one bit.

"How about before Wrestlemania?" he said.

"And miss out on making that vein in your head pop as you build the card for 'Mania while getting married to Chyna? No way!" Jeff said and everyone laughed.

"So we've got a whole month more of you to go," Big Show said.

"That's right and if I were you I'd enjoy every single minute of it," Jeff Hardy said.

"I won't," Hunter scowled.

"I know and since you're sucking the life out of this so-called party, I'll lighten the blow by getting out of your sight," Jeff said and he disappered and Aurora started to cry loudly and bolts of thunder struck the sky and it started to rain heavily inside The McCools apartment.

"Urgh Aurora's upset, that's not good for our furniture!" Dan McCool cried.

"Hunter make it stop!" Charlotte McCool said and Hunter tried to comfort his daughter but she didn't respond to his affectionate hugs and kisses at all. He suddenly felt her slipping out of his hands and he watched as she seemed to float in the air. The rain stopped and she smiled much to the McCools and the wrestlers' relief.

"How is she doing that?" Kofi Kingston asked as Aurora went up and down in the air.

"I'll show you how," Hunter scowled and he punched the air violently and suddenly Jeff reappeared with a busted nose.

"Oh my God!" Stephanie said running over to Jeff while everyone gasped appaled at what Hunter just did.

"How could you do that to one of your top guys?" Bobby Lashley asked and the McCools turned to him very upset.

"I'm sorry Hunter but we're gonna have to ask you to leave," Dan McCool said.

"That's fine by me, come on kids let's go home and have the party I planned in the first place for you," Hunter said but the ARK Angels didn't move an inch.

"We're staying here Daddy, you freaking psycho!" LC said.

"Yeah, we don't wanna hang with you right now Uncle Hunter," Cameron said.

"And neither do we," Shawn and Amy said as Melina attended to Jeff Hardy and she quickly healed him up real nice.

"Are you alright?" she asked Jeff.

"No he's not alright and he won't be until he's outta the WWE and away from Hunter completely!" Stephanie yelled furiously.

"You mean like you are? Oh wait, no you're still here ruining my life," Hunter said and he planted himself by the wall and folded his arms over his chest, "Well I'm done with everybody telling me what to do, I'm staying right here,"

Everyone looked at Hunter like he had totally lost his mind and Jeff looked at the ARK Angels who were upset at the way he was acting on their special day. The sight of their sad faces suddenly caught Hunter's attention and he decided to speak up and apologize but once again Jeff was one step ahead of him.

"Fine, if you won't leave, we will. Everybody gather 'round," Jeff said and everyone crowded around him in a circle.

"What you doing Jeff?" Matt asked his little brother.

"You'll see but no-one will see us," Jeff replied and he prayed for God to make them all invisible for the rest of the day and God honored his request, "Okay let's go to Central Park and celebrate al fresco!"

"Won't everybody see us?" Kelly Kelly asked and Hunter started to look around for everyone who had suddenly seemed to have disappeared, "Oh my goodness we're invisible!"

"This is the coolest thing ever!" Batista said.

"Come on let's go!" Kofi Kingston said launching out the door which seemed to open by itself.

"I'll get the cake," Edge said and Hunter watched as the cake moved seemingly of its own accord out of the room and down the steps.

Shawn looked back at Hunter who was still pulsating with rage, the sight of unrighteous indignation was ugly indeed and Shawn had to change the expression on Hunter's face one way or another.

"Edge pass me that cake," Shawn said once they were outside.

"What are you doing with our cake Daddy?" Cheyenne asked her father and everyone gasped as Shawn threw the cake up at Hunter as he stuck his head out of the McCools' window.

"Right on the nose," Chyna said and everyone laughed as pedestrians looked up and saw The Game dripping with icing.

"I'll buy you guys another cake okay?" Shawn said to the ARK Angels as they walked to Central Park invisible to the naked eye.

"That's okay Dad, seeing what you just did was as the cake we could ever want," Cameron said.

"Speak for yourself," Cheyenne said pointing to the a 3 tier chocolate cake in the window of a cake shop on the way to Central Park.

"Okay Chey but not now, we can't go in and order a cake while we're invisible," Shawn said.

"Just go in and take it and leave the cash on the counter," Amy said.

"No way that's crazy," Shawn replied.

"Oh you are such a wuss Shawn Michaels, I'll do it," Amy said marching into the cake shop while Cheyenne applauded.

"Did you just call me a wuss?" Shawn said to his wife and he marched into the cake shop after her.

Chyna sighed watching them while trying to forget Hunter's behavior completely, "How could one half of DX be so sweet and the other half so stupid? I hope I'm marrying the right man Stephanie," she said to the future Mrs. Hardy.

"This is Hunter at his worst, things won't always be this way," Stephanie said.

"I shouldn't have let him get out of control like that," Chyna said, "You know Jeff could sue him,"

"I know believe me I know, why do you think Jeff's leaving after Wrestlemania? If this is how Hunter acts with Jeff around its better for the whole locker room that Jeff not be there anymore," Stephanie said.

"I think it was when Jeff made Aurora smile and stop making it rain that caused him to over-react," Chyna said.

"Imagine how he's going to act when she comes to live with us," Stephanie said and Chyna's mouth hit the floor.

"What do you mean Aurora's going to live with you?" Chyna asked.

"Haven't you noticed Joanie? She barely knows Hunter and after today I don't think I should subject my daughter to Hunter's violent mood swings anymore," Stephanie said.

"Aurora already has violent mood swings, that's why she's Hurricane Aurora!" Chyna protested.

"And living with Hunter makes them worse, haven't you noticed that she never smiles when Hunter's around, yet when Ro-Ro's with Jeff I've never seen her so happy and I want my daughter to be happy," Stephanie said.

"Stephanie you can't take Aurora from Hunter, it'll break his heart!" Chyna said.

"I've made up my mind Joanie so don't try to talk me out of it," Stephanie said.

"How long have you been planning this?" Chyna said.

"Honestly since LC came into the picture – she's a Helmsley through-and-through but Aurora, she's a McMahon and soon she'll be a McMahon-Hardy," Stephanie said proudly, "I'm sorry Jo but its time for a change, for all of us,"

"Don't you mean for you and your family at the expense of me and my family?" Chyna snapped.

"Yes I do and if I were you I'd focus on your family too because family is all that matters," Stephanie said.

"Yeah, The McMahon family," Chyna replied as chocolate went passed her to Stephanie from Shawn and Amy who were handing out pieces of chocolate cake on the way to Central Park.

"This cake is yummy!" Cameron said.

"Good choice Chey!" Carla said.

"Should we save some for Daddy?" LC asked Chyna.

"Yeah, we should," Chyna replied.

"Even though he doesn't deserve it," LC said.

"Go easy on your Daddy LC okay?" Chyna said.

"Why, he's behaving like such a jack-ass? And I thought it would be funny, boy was I wrong," LC replied.

"Because Lisa pretty soon, you're going to be the only thing that jack-ass has to call his own," Chyna said and LC frowned.

"What do you mean by that Mom?" LC said.

"Stephanie told me that she's taking Aurora away from Hunter," Chyna said.

"She's WHAT?!!" LC said and she ran up to Stephanie and attacked her, "You're trying to ruin my family again? Didn't you learn anything from last year?!!"

"LC get off me!!" Stephanie said fighting off the little warrior princess.

"You're trying to break up my family!!" LC argued raking at Stephanie's hair.

"LC I am your family!" Stephanie protested.

"Don't try that reverse psychology on me, my father is the Cerebral Assassin he invented that!" LC snapped and Stephanie finally got away from LC.

"No this is no trick I mean it. You are my family because Aurora adores you and I would never dream of doing anything to upset her like take her away from you," Stephanie said and LC frowned.

"But Mom said that you were gonna take Aurora away from Daddy, that means you're taking her away from me and the other ARK Angels," LC said confused.

"I am gonna take her away from Hunter but not from you or the ARK Angels," Stephanie said, "You can come and see her anytime you want, all of you can,"

"Stephanie you don't understand I'm her Keeper she can't work without me as an ARK Angel, I have to be around her at all times, not just now and again," LC explained.

"We'll talk about it more later just enjoy the rest of your day okay?" Stephanie said and she kissed LC lovingly on the cheek and LC scratched her head confused. Stephanie had gotten much closer to her over the last few months but she was finding it hard to trust her the way she trusted the other members of the DX family. After being disowned by her father, divorced, widowed and suffering a nervous breakdown, having two more children and possibly another down the road with Jeff Hardy, Stephanie just seemed to get more and more unpredictable as the years went by.

"I think Aunt Steph's two marbles short of a full bag Mom, I wouldn't worry about losing Aurora anytime soon," LC said to Chyna but the 9th Wonder of the World was worried, she was very worried indeed and not even the taste of chocolate fudge cake could take that worry away.

"Thanks Chey but I really don't feel like eating," Chyna said and Cheyenne frowned wondering how anyone could say no to chocolate fudge cake, espeically one this good.

"Hmmm," Cheyenne said taking another bite before leaving Chyna with LC and skipping ahead to share some of the cake with her father, brother and Anointed step-mother. Her future sister-in-law considered joining them but instead she squeezed her mother's hand a little tighter, the cake would have to wait until her side of the DX family was just as sweet as the other side.

Stephanie caught up with Jeff who was about to take flight with Aurora and go on a little aerial spin around Central Park, "Not without me you guys!" Stephanie cried out and Jeff and Aurora smiled as she approached them.

"Like we'd ever think of leaving without you," Jeff said with arms wide open and Aurora strapped to his chest and Stephanie kissed him before jumping on his back. They took off and flew over the other ARK Angels and friends who were having fun being invisible for a day.

"I could get used to this," Stephanie said to herself.

Jeff was already used to it and with Aurora on-board there was no stopping it: soon they would be one. Steph embraced Jeff and Aurora lovingly and together the new family soared to great, new and exciting heights with no sign of ever coming back down to Earth.

The Adventures of the ARK Angels of DX will conclude in _**The Warrior Bride.**_


End file.
